xXForever NightmaresXx
by ember-chan
Summary: Yabi Akuma appears on the outskirts of Konoha, only to discover the weight of the world rests on her shoulders. Best friends clash, and people unite for the sake of the world. ShikamaruXOCXsasuke. full summary inside, R&R Plz!
1. The Legend of Darkness and Demons

_**Forever Nightmares**_

_**A Naruto fanfic**_

_Summary: One day, two girls are mysteriously transported to the Naruto world. Yabi Akuma, confused and desperate, learns of an ancient prophecy from the third hokage. She finds out just how much she and her friend Kanbi are involved in the fate of the world. It's now up to them to determine who lives and who dies, in the world of twisted fate and broken friendships. Turning against each other, Yabi must lead those of pure hearts to victory in battle, while Kanbi must decide where her loyalty lays while she meddles with the forces of evil._

~*~Chapter One~*~  
_The Legend of Darkness and Demons_

"Kakashi is AMAZING."

"Yeah, but he can't live up to Itachi. He has freaking mangyekyou sharingan. Not to mention Kakashi ended up in the hospital every time they fought." Yabi stuck her tongue out at her best friend before realizing that Kanbi couldn't see her in the dark room.

"Puh-lease. Itachi's just jealous of Kakashi's awesome attacks and mask" Kanbi sighed loudly and rolled over in her sleeping bag. The blinking digital clock now read 3:28am.

"Whatever. What matters is that they should both be jealous of us because we're arguing over anime characters and their levels of awesomeness. We're the essence of amazing." She said sarcastically. Yabi laughed and closed her eyes.

"we've been debating anime for way too long. Time for some shut eye, we have some important going to a party to do tomorrow."

"Agreed, case closed, see you in a few hours" Kanbi replied with a smile.

"You got it, Night Kanbi"

"Night Yabi"

They just didn't know it was their last night as 2 normal teenage girls.

The two girls fell asleep within a few minutes. As soon as Yabi drifted into delirium, the room started to vibrate. A blue light magically appeared and filled the room with a dull blue glow. The two girls, sound asleep didn't stir. The pulsing blue glow absorbed the whole room, and then started to turn black. The blackness turned into a warp hole and slowly started to absorb the contents of the room, taking the girls last. The warping black hole knocked the girls unconscious, and the last sound heard before the room was no more was Yabi gentle whisper of, "where the fuck did this huge headache come from?"

Yabi was the first one to awake the next day. "Ugghh…my neck…What happened?" Yabi groggily sat up and rubbed her neck, slowly opening her eyes.

She blinked.

She blinked again.

She bolted up and her eyes went as wide as saucers.

"…oh…my…freaking…god…"

She was standing outside of Konoha gates, Kanbi was unconscious on the ground next to her, and the sun was just rising. She tilted her head to the side as she blankly looked at Kanbi's unconscious figure on the ground.

"Hmm…why was I unconscious, why is Kanbi still unconscious, and why are we in an anime show?...My head must be pretty messed up right now.."

She prodded Kanbi's head with her right foot. "Oi, Kanbi. Kanbi wake up!!...Kanbi…any time now would be simply FANTASTIC…kanbi…kanbi…KANBI WAKE THE HELL UP!!!" Yabi was now down on her knees, holding Kanbi up and shaking her shoulders. No response. Now panicking, Yabi jumped to her feet, frantically looking around for someone to help. No one was standing guard at the front of the gates. Wait…

Yabi smacked her head as a sheepish smile spread across her face, "ahh…this has happened before. I'm having another Naruto dream. Coolness. Unfortunately, the sun is rising, and I have an important arrangement with some friends. Wakey Wakey Yabi" She pinched herself with a confident smirk before her face contorted into an expression of shock.

"Sonova…that hurt! Wait…hmm…I seem to be asleep still. How very annoying. I actually do have to wake up though…" She then proceeded to whack herself in the head many times. Nothing happened and she now had a terrible throbbing pain on her head. Starting to panic, she started to shake Kanbi again.

"wake up…come on Kanbi, something really weird is happening, I don't think you want to miss this." When Kanbi remained unresponsive, Yabi jumped up and started looking around with wide eyes again. She had always been able to wake herself up from a dream, how come she couldn't now?

"Is anyone here? I could really use some help!! My friend seems to be unconscious and I have no clue where we are!! Hello?" She started randomly yelling up into the sky to see if anyone would come. Just then, four figures appeared in the distance. They were walking towards the village instead of out of it.

Deciding to not think this through, Yabi waved her arms in the air to call up the four mysterious figures, "Hey…HEY!! You four!! Where am I?? Can you help me??" One of the figures was considerably taller than the other three. They also had an air of familiarity with them…but that didn't matter now. When they caught sight of Yabi, they began to run towards her.

Yabi's breath caught in her throat as they came closer and she could see who they were. Mouth running dry, she slowly whispered to herself, "This is definitely too freaky to not be a naruto dream…did I go into a coma?" In a few seconds, Team 7 (including sasuke) was standing in front of her with concerned looks on their faces.

~*~Yabi's POV~*~

My eyes widened in shock as they ran towards me. When they finally stopped, Kakashi spoke to me…wait…KAKASHI SPOKE TO ME?!?!?!?

"We heard your yelling, can we help you miss-?" I shook my head quickly and bowed briefly and politely.

"Gomen. My name is Yabi Akuma. The unconscious one is my friend Kanbi Kuro. We seem quite lost, you see…I'm not sure how it happened. Last night, we fell asleep at my house, and I woke up a few minutes ago to find ourselves here. Now, she's out cold, I'm lost and quite honestly…we seem to be in a totally parallel universe."

Naruto and Sakura looked surprised while Sasuke looked bored and Kakashi nodded.

"Well that seems quite odd indeed…I suppose you should see the hokage. We can take you to him if you'd like."

Wait, he? Grandpa Hokage was still alive?

I nodded and bowed again. "That would be greatly appreciated, thank you so much." He nodded but then looked at me questionably.

"Are you guys ninja or something?" Naruto asked suddenly. I took a step back in surprise before looking down at myself. For the first time, I noticed I definitely wasn't wearing my pajamas that I went to sleep in. I was wearing baggy black shorts, a white tank top, fishnet socks and wrist bands, and ninja sandals. My long brown hair had somehow found itself into two high ponytails on my head, and I slowly realized I had a shuriken holster on my right thigh and a ninja pack on the back of my waist.

"Uhh…no?" they looked at me suspiciously while I hurriedly looked at Kanbi. She was wearing brown capris, a beige tank top, bandages around her upper arms, and black ninja sandals. (instead of the dark blue) She had a shuriken holster on her left thigh, and from what I could tell, had a ninja pack in the same place I did. Her short blondish-brown hair was now in two short, messy ponytails on the lower part of her head, behind each ear.

Totally confused as to what happened, I carefully took in my appearance again. Something really messed up was going on. "If you're not a ninja, how come you have ninja tools?" Sakura asked in that annoying, high pitched voice I hated oh-so-much.

"..That…Is a brilliant question, and not one that I can answer either. Something seems to have happened to my pajamas I fell asleep in…how very odd…" They looked at me weirdly, but I was used to those by now. I was usually kind of vague when I spoke. But, that was so I didn't let on how much I knew. It annoyed a lot of people, but you'd be hard pressed to find a reason I should care.

Team 7 exchanged looks before I found my hands pinned to my back and I was pushed down to the ground with a grunt. "WHAT THE CRAP?!?!?" I managed to yell out until my jaw was pushed into the ground. Ouch.

"Who are you _really_?" A voice asked from on top of me. I realized a kunai was pressed to my neck and someone was sitting on my back to prevent me from moving. I recognized the voice as Sasuke.

"unn…I told you…my name is…Yabi…Akuma. I honestly don't know why I have a shuriken…holster with me…take it if you'd like." I managed to choke out with some difficulty. My jaw was still pressed into the ground by Sasuke's firm grip.

Kakashi did a hand motion, and sasuke reluctantly got up, stuffing his kunai back into his bag.

I scrambled to my feet and moved back, eyes wide with fear.

"What the hell was that for?? And…" My eyes drifted over to sakura and naruto, who were lifting Kanbi up, and were already walking towards the village.

"HEY!! PUT HER DOWN YOU FREAKING JERKS!!! NOBODY MESSES WITH HER WHILE I'M AROUND!!" Stupidly, and without thinking, I stuck my hand into my shuriken holster and pulled out a few throwing stars. Acting rashly to saves Kanbi's stupid ass, I threw the shuriken in their direction. A few whizzed past their heads, centimeters from their faces and fell into the ground directly in front of them. Cool, I have good aim.

I felt my hands get grabbed from behind, and then tied together with rope before I could even avoid it.

"So you're not a ninja, eh? In that case, that was a pretty convenient aim with those magical shuriken that just so happened to be in the shuriken holster you knew nothing about." Kakashi said smugly from beside me. Apparently, Sasuke had caught me again. I simply growled at both of them, not having anything else to say. He had me cornered, but how was I supposed to tell them that they were freaking anime characters without getting a one way ticket to Konoha Psycho ward?

I allowed myself to be dragged into the village, turning away from any awkward stares sent by people who passed by. What was going on?

Apparently, they decided to take me to the hokage's office anyways. Probably for questioning. Under a command from Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto lugged Kanbi to the infirmary, where she would be taken care of by a nurse, but also watched by them until they were told otherwise. After they left I started arguing with Sasuke and Kakashi furiously.

"What do you want from me? I've done nothing wrong! I was probably kidnapped or something, and I'm the one tied up? Please explain how that makes sense!!" of course, Sasuke isn't the talkative type, so Kakashi responded mostly.

"You were found outside the village without a hitai-ate from any other village. You seem pretty young for a missing-nin."

"Missing-nin??? Are you crazy??? Man, you got to be kidding me!!"

"Then what was with the shuriken you threw at Naruto and Sakura?"

"They were taking Kanbi away! I decided to use whatever I had on hand to stop them, which turned out to be some weapons in a shuriken holster that I don't own! I swear, that was my first time throwing shuriken!"

"Righht…I dunno, that was some pretty experienced aim. You're nearly better than Sasuke, and you're trying to tell me you've never had any ninja training before?"

"Uhh…yeah, I guess so"

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"…maybe a little, but that's beside the point." Ohh, feel that burn.

He just sighed and rolled his eyes before knocking on the Hokage's office. "Come in" Came a wise, elderly voice.

I swallowed nervously before I was pushed into the room. The hokage's eyes widened in surprise as he saw me. "Kakashi, why have you tied up the village's special guest?" In the blink of an eye, my hands were untied and I was standing in front of a bowing hokage.

"I am very sorry for the misunderstanding Yabi Akuma-sama."

"WHAATT???" I yelled and stepped back in surprise. Sasuke and Kakashi looked very surprised as well, and were looking at the hokage like he had lost it.

He chuckled and stood up straight, extending a hand for me to shake. "I am the sandaime, better known as the third hokage, but seeing who you are, and your status, you may call me Sarutobi." I backed into a wall and pointed a shaky hand at him.

"Okay buddy. What the hell are you talking about? I come here thinking I'm being arrested for absolutely no reason, and you're giving me status above hokage. What the crap is going on?" He laughed again and motioned for me to take a seat in front of his desk. He acted like sasuke and kakashi weren't even there. I cautiously took a seat, grabbing hold of one of my newly found kunai. I placed the hand holding the kunai behind my back, just in case. Because it looked to me like the hokage finally cracked.

"You seem pretty unaware as to why you're in the hidden leaf village, am I correct?"

"uh…yeah. Maybe just a teensy bit." I said sarcastically. He just laughed again. That was getting annoying, what was happening to Kanbi..wait…

"KANBI!!!! What did you do with her you good for nothing pieces of crap???" I jumped up and started pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi and Sasuke. They seemed very shocked at my abrupt outburst, but the Hokage spoke before they could react.

"Who's Kanbi?" I turned to him in an aggravated way, and responded with a twitching eyebrow.

"She's my best friend. When I woke up this morning, she was at the village gates with me, but she was unconscious." He paled considerably and said in shaky, quiet voice.

"You don't mean…Kanbi Kuro?"

"Okay…that's the last straw old man, how do you know hers and my names?" He paused for a second and seemed to struggle.

"..There is…a prophecy. Because of that prophecy, you and her are here. Kakashi…take Sasuke and leave. Then go get Naruto and Sakura from the infirmary, make them leave. Place Kanbi Kuro under anbu guard immediately. Then go about with your daily lives. Don't question it, just do it."

A startled kakashi nodded and ushered Sasuke out of the door. Once we were sure they left, the hokage motioned for me to take another seat.

"What I'm about to tell you is highly confidential. In concerns you, and no one else. As a result, you are to disclose this information to no one. Do with it what you will, but I must pre warn you, it is a long story. So please do me the favor of listening carefully, and not interrupting me until I am done."

I nodded nervously, and he gave a reassuring smile before starting.

"Very well. The legendary prophecy I am about to tell you is labeled as the legend of darkness and demons. It is written in an ancient prophecy of the village. It is said that one day, darkness will take over all the lands. Only one can lead the ninja of the world to stop the darkness in its tracks. Unfortunately, it is said that that one heroic person may be tempted by the darkness. The fate of the world would rest on that person's choices.

"No one in the ninja world has the power to do any of this. As a result, only someone with far superior powers had to come from another world. It just so happened to be foretold that they would come around now. Yabi, you are one of the legendary leaders, and one of the superior powers from another world. In the prophecy, there were two legendary leaders. The leader of darkness, and the leader of the demons. The leaders of darkness and demons have unique hearts. In every person's heart, there is a dark side, and a good side. Their actions make the kind of person they are. The ninja who reside in the leaf village like to act on positive actions, or so I'd like to think. Technically, you could classify them as 'the good guys.' Though, every single one of them still has that evil lurking in their heart, they choose to ignore that evil, which is what makes them the people they are.

"The two leaders have two hearts however. These hearts are of course not what pumps blood through their veins. These hearts are spiritual elements of their minds and souls. Every person has one of these spiritual hearts that give them their good and evil tendencies. For whatever reason, the leaders had two. One heart was pure, and one was evil. However, no being can bear the burden of having two hearts. The two hearts would eat at each other until one of them was annihilated. The leader of darkness' evil heart would take over, shrouding them in evil, and determination to bring out the devils of the world. The leader of the demons however, would have the goodness heart take over, but, the darkness would never fully disappear. Just as the goodness in the darkness leader would never fully disappear. It would exist…it just wouldn't be 'there' with them.

"The leader of the demons would fight the leader of darkness. If everything went according to prophecy, there would be a great battle between the demons and the darkness to determine the fate of the world. The prophecy failed to say who would win the battle, as that is impossible to predict. We can only hope that the leader of the demons would win the battle. If the demons won, the world would resolve in peace, however, if the darkness won, it would be the end of us all. But, like I said, that is what would happen if everything went according to the prophecy. However, there was a side note.

"If the goodness in the leader of the darkness ever showed, the battle could be called off, and calamity avoided. But, if the darkness tendencies within the leader of the demons ever won majority of their actions, there would be no hope left for the world. No one can trace back to when the prophecy was created, yet we can be assured that isn't just some old myth. It is very real and concerns you to so much to the extent that the entire prophecy is about you."

I froze, unable to speak. I couldn't be one of the leaders from the prophecy. In fact, everything that was happening right now was completely bogus. Only a few hours ago, this whole setup was an anime I watched, known as 'Naruto'. And now I was meeting the freaking hokage. I don't remember any of this in the manga…

"…if the prophecy is about me…that means…"

"yes. You are a legendary leader. You and the leader of darkness are only called leaders due to the battles you will lead. The two names, Kuro and Akuma. In traditional Japanese, they mean Black and Demon. You are the leader of the demons, Yabi Akuma."

I froze, "But kuro…that means…" He nodded solemnly and a little sadly.

"Yes. Your friend Kanbi Kuro is the legendary leader of darkness. That is why she is under anbu guard right now. I was hoping she wouldn't come into the picture until at least a little later…"

…Kanbi…could this be true?... "…This must be a dream." I muttered fearfully.

**A/N: Hoo-Ray. New story!! ^_^ That was an unexpected twist, ne?...no really, it was. I had a totally different story planned out when I wrote that, and I'm not even joking. Oh well…anyways, I hope it was good for a first try!! It's my first Naruto story!! (that I'm posting). Also, I am very uncreative with names, so you may see Kanbi and Yabi in another story, but that's just because I have a total of 3 or 4 names I use in stories. So if they're in a different story in the future…it's a different story completely, because I don't do continuations or sequels. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading!! Please Review so I know it's not THAT bad. And don't worry, I'm still doing 'Cold but I'm Still Here', I just needed to get a naruto story started. Flames are…accepted, but if you catch me in a bad mood, I just may flame you back ;3, lol jk. **

**Anyways…like I said, thanks for reading PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!11!!!!**

**My other story is doing WAY better than I thought it would…I hope this one does the same…HOPE being the keyword here…**

**Also, pairings are undecided! I'll probably post a poll when I feel up to it…but until then, if you think I should put a pairing in, feel free to put it into a review!! :3**

…**that authors note was WAY too long…gomen. **

**~ember-chan~**


	2. Tales of Deciet and Fake Friendship

_**Forever Nightmares**_

_**A Naruto fanfic**_

_Summary: One day, two girls are mysteriously transported to the Naruto world. Yabi Akuma, confused and desperate, learns of an ancient prophecy from the third hokage. She finds out just how much she and her friend Kanbi are involved in the fate of the world. It's now up to them to determine who lives and who dies, in the world of twisted fate and broken friendships. Turning against each other, Yabi must lead those of pure hearts to victory in battle, while Kanbi must decide where her loyalty lays while she meddles with the forces of evil._

~*~Chapter Two~*~  
_Tales of deceit and fake friendship_

_Finally, I have returned and been reborn. The world is my oyster, and every being on this pitiful planet will soon be at my mercy. Everything will soon be in place, and I will be able to summon the spirits of the beast. _

Kanbi Kuro's eyes snapped open and changed from their normal golden brown color to a glowing, bloodthirsty red. A satisfied smirk played across her thin lips as she stealthily leaped up and gracefully returned to her feet. Three anbu who were surrounding her bed leaped into defensive positions, holding kunai out in front of them. Kanbi licked her lips in anticipation before flashing across the room, leaving the anbu unconscious, and severely injured behind her. The room was in disarray in her tracks.

"My apologies, dear anbu. I have some world domination plans to develop, and you couldn't stand in the way." She said in a silky hiss. She then proceeded to disguise herself as one of them, and exited the room, walking out into the streets before disappearing in a puff of black smoke, leaving nothing but echoes of sinister laughter in her midst.

~*~Yabi's POV~*~

"So…I suppose I have to stay here…" I muttered softly. The whole story had come as a shock. It was a little too farfetched for my liking, and frankly it was quite unbelievable. Yet…I couldn't help but think…I was really in the Naruto world. This wouldn't help me, mainly because nothing was happening like the manga. This time…the story relied on me..and Kanbi. Who apparently was going to be the end of the world.

The hokage nodded with a slight smile, "Well, you being the leader of the demons, makes you the leader of us. Technically, you can do whatever you want. However, if you wish to stay here, I would be happy to accommodate you." I awkwardly blushed and turned my head. I didn't usually get nervous or embarrassed, but the freaking hokage of the leaf village was addressing towards me as his superior. It was just…not quite right.

"I…want to stay here. Where else would I go?...The only problem is, I'm 13. How can I get a job and make a life for myself? You know…until I have to save the world or something." He chuckled appreciatively and shook his head.

"You are forgetting, we are of the shinobi nations. You can work anywhere. Some of the most powerful ninja became jounin at your age. You can make it just fine, not that you need to. You are already fully funded, in fact.." I cut him off.

"No. I am going to work, and I will be a ninja. Besides, I need training anyways. Though, if it isn't too much of a bother, I kinda need somewhere to live…" He smiled fondly and nodded.

"At the moment, rooming is scarce, but arrangements can be made." I shook my head in a panic.

"no, no. If there are no rooms available, I'll figure something out. I will not cause anyone else any inconvenience due to my arrival." He smiled kindly again and nodded. "Of course, until then though, I will find you some temporary lodgings." Before I could reply, a rustled looking medical ninja burst into the office.

"LORD HOKAGE!! Miss. Kuro, she's gone!! The three anbu placed to guard her were found on the brink of death!"

I froze and looked at the new come medical ninja with fearful eyes.

The hokage abruptly got to his feet and placed his hands on his desk aggressively. "What did you say??" He demanded gruffly.

"Kanbi Kuro-san has disappeared without a trace!! And she left three near dead anbu behind her!!" He whipped around his desk and started pacing the room.

"so soon? But surely…she was unconscious moments ago! And three anbu taken out so quickly and swiftly that no one noticed…we must find her. If she gets too far…calamity could come before we even begin to prepare.." He started muttering to himself.

"Get me team seven!!" He demanded at the medic loudly. She had a spasm of shock before nodding and speeding off through the door. I remained frozen in my seat. How in the world did Kanbi manage to take down three anbu??

A few minutes later, the four members of team seven came through the door, being hurriedly ushered by the harassed looking medic. She left immediately for the infirmary after receiving an approving nod from the hokage.

"Kakashi, you and your genin team are to hunt down the unconscious girl you found earlier. She has escaped from the infirmary, and is a threat to the sanctity of the village. Normally, I would assign only the most elite anbu to this mission…but Miss. Kuro seems to have put our last anbu out of commission. You are not to confront Kanbi, she may be too dangerous. Track her scent from her hospital room with your ninja hounds Kakashi." They seemed shocked, but Naruto recovered quickly.

"Wait a second! If this Kanbi person is a threat to the village, what about her friend?!?!?" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at me.

"Yabi Akuma here is a totally different case. In fact, for your personal safety, I will assign her to accompany you. Track down Kanbi Kuro. Get a way to track her even when she changes locations, and then come back. If she discovers you, it may be best to run. She managed to take down three anbu within a few minutes based on the charts from the infirmary. Akuma-sama.."

"Yabi" I corrected him.

"…Yabi. I must ask you to go. You are her equal in power, she seems to have started to awaken her power, and perhaps you will awaken yours. The darkness has consumed her so quickly…it's definitely something to fear. Don't be tempted, go now." I shakily stood up and looked at team seven desperately. They looked mostly confused and suspicious at my accompaniment, but they wouldn't dare question the hokage at a time like this. Instead, Kakashi gave me a nod and they ran out of the room. I blinked before trailing behind them, damn they were fast.

…Kanbi, what have you done??

I soon discovered what the hokage meant by 'awakening my power'. Turns out I couldn't do it. Sure, I used to be on the track team and stuff, but this really wasn't helping me. Kakashi and the rest of team seven were leaping off buildings for the sake of speed. Within about a minute, I fell behind and was eating their dust. This wouldn't have been as bad if I knew where the hospital was so I could catch up to them eventually.

I ended up standing in the middle of a crowded street while busy citizens bustled around me. '…well shit.'

I wandered around trying to remember what the infirmary looked like. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going, and bumped into someone. We both landed with a 'thump' on the ground.

"Watch where you're going." Came an annoyed voice. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. My eyes widened with shock and excitement as he helped me to my feet.

"Sorry, Shikamaru-kun" whoops, did I say that out loud?

"Hey…how did you know my name?" He asked suspiciously.

I nervously started waving my hands out in front of me. "uh…uh, that's not important right now! Sorry for knocking you over, I'm Yabi Akuma! Can you point me in the direction of the infirmary?"

He shrugged in an annoyed matter and pointed southwest (I have no idea, I'm just making this up) "Just walk in a general that-way direction for a bit and you'll see a huge white building with a suspicious sign that says 'Konoha Hospital'" he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, I should've seen the sarcasm coming, but I didn't think he'd point me in the wrong direction. "Thanks oh masterful direction giver. I'll be sure to call on you whenever I go on a long journey, because surely only your directions can get me there."

He rolled his eyes with a smirk and started walking away, "Whatever Yabi. Just don't bother me when I'm sleeping." I laughed and started walking in 'a general that-way direction'. Sure enough, I reached the suspicious sign that said 'Konoha Hospital'.

When I walked into the lobby, I saw a very bored looking Naruto looking around. I decided to wait with an impatient look on my face until he noticed me.

"OI! Yabi! I've been looking all over for 'ya! Kakashi made me wait for you so they could 'investigate'. I guess I'll take you there now." I nodded with a slight smile and he started leading me through a long hallway.

"so…that friend of yours is some sort of evil weirdo?" I laughed as he started to make some awkward conversation. He threw me a dirty look and I rubbed my neck apologetically.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun. It's just the way you said it. But…yes, I suppose you could say that. I'm not sure…it's weird, the hokage only sort of explained it to me a while ago while I was in his office." Naruto gave me a sad smile.

"That must suck. Where are you guys from anyways? Are you actually ninja?" I sighed heavily and looked down.

"I have no idea anymore. We are from…somewhere really far away, and I have no idea how we got here. We fell asleep and you found us moments after I woke up in front of Konoha for whatever reason. And no, we're not ninja…but I'm not sure about that anymore either…" I looked down at my clothes.

"I fell asleep in a pair of green pajamas. These look sort of different. I have no idea why I'm wearing this, how I got it, and why I have weapons. Which reminds me, sorry about throwing those shuriken at you earlier, I was just panicking a little." He laughed and shook his head.

"I nearly forgot about that, it's no biggie. Say, you have a killer aim though. I thought you nailed me for sure." I let out some nervous laughter.

"I didn't actually want to hurt you. Just get some sort of reaction so you would stop walking and taking Kanbi away. Though, I guess that was wasted and just caused unnecessary trouble. I don't know about her anymore…a few hours ago we were best friends…now, we somehow show up here and she's some sort of evil ninja with abilities to take down anbu. Meanwhile, you guys managed to outrun me in a minute! I'm starting to wonder if she's had these powers all along…" I looked down with a confused look.

Naruto looked at my sympathetically and tried to reassure me. "Well, don't worry. We'll find her, and drag her back here, and we'll beat the evil out of her! Then you guys can go back home and be best friends again!!"

I couldn't help but laugh and look at him.

"Thanks Naruto. That cheered me up a bit, but I'm not sure if I can ever go back." He looked at me questioningly.

"Why not, Yabi?" I bit my tongue nervously. I said too much.

"…it's…kind of hard to explain. And on top of that, I'm not allowed to explain it according to the hokage. Anyways, maybe I'll be able to tell you one day, but I'm going to stay in the leaf village for now. You know, train to be a ninja. Things I have to do in the future are going to require some skill so…and besides, I need to earn some money if I want to live here." I rambled.

He released a grin and let out a loud cheer. "COOL! So you're going to be a ninja? You're a bit old for the academy…but that's okay! I bet Iruka-sensei can have you at genin level in no time! I mean, if Kanbi can beat the anbu in a few minutes, you can too right?"

I gave him a sad shake of the head. "No, there's no way I could do that. For a normal thirteen-year-old, like not a ninja, I'm pretty strong and fast. But compared to you, I'm nothing. I have no idea how Kanbi managed to do that, that's why I'm worried." He gave me another sympathetic nod and turned onto some stairs.

"Well…that's okay, just try your best and you'll do fine I'm sure! And don't worry, we'll get Kanbi back. That's a promise, believe it!" I laughed and gave him a meaningful look.

"Thanks Naruto. That means a lot coming from you, and thanks for trusting me. I don't think anyone else does because of what Kanbi did the moment we got here." He put his hands behind his head and wore his usual cocky smirk.

"heh heh, no problem! People will realize you're not bad as soon as they start talking to you, in fact, you're pretty cool!" I smiled.

"Thanks Naruto. Er…out of curiosity, where are we going?" We were walking towards a dead end. Naruto came to an abrupt stop and looked around.

"Umm…Yabi, don't get mad but I have no idea where we are." We looked at each other for a moment before breaking out into laughter.

"This would be a lot funnier if the situation wasn't so serious." I said with tears in my eyes.

Naruto started wiping away a tear, "It's not funny at all…but I can't stop laughing for some reason!" after we had calmed down, we started heading the other way.

"It has to be around here somewhere" he muttered. I was just walking in happy silence. In a few short minutes I had become friends with Naruto! Maybe this wouldn't be so bad…

We soon found an irritated looking Sasuke looking around in a nearby hallway. "IDIOTS! I've been looking for you for fifteen minutes, just what were you doing?" I retreated a step back with nervous laughter while Naruto rubbed the back of his neck guiltily.

"Hehe, well you see…we started talking, and I got a little distracted…and I stopped paying attention to where I was taking her…" Sasuke just mumbled something under his breath and turned the other way.

"Come on, kakashi and Sakura are still investigating, we have to catch up with them so we can take off."

Stupid smarter emo kid.

~*~Sasuke's POV~*~

I was stuck looking for them, I was ready to start another shouting match with Naruto. The idiot was always getting himself into trouble! And now he was missing…and with that Akuma person, what kind of last name is 'Demon'? I don't trust her…and after Naruto goes off to find her, he disappears…I bet she's working with this 'kuro' person. Why was the Hokage trusting her? And sending her on missions with us?

Running a hot temper, I turned into another hallway and saw them walking towards me. "IDIOTS! I've been looking for you for fifteen minutes, just what were you doing?" I directed mostly at Naruto, I didn't know this Yabi person very well.

"Heh heh, well you see…we started talking and I got a little distracted…and I stopped paying attention to where I was taking her…" I was ready with an angry retort packed with curses and insults but…I stopped. Anger and annoyance was slipping away from me like water through fingers. What was going on?

Just seconds ago, I was boiling with rage…and it was already gone…I suddenly didn't have any annoyance or anger left in me; I couldn't insult Naruto and the girl anymore! What was wrong with me? I settled for muttering "what was that?" under my breath and started walking away with unexplainable…contentment? Why was I HAPPY??

~*~Yabi's POV~*~

Sasuke led us into a hospital room in the farthest corner of the infirmary. As soon as I walked into the room, my breath caught in my throat. The room showed clear signs of massive destruction. Blood-I assumed was from the anbus-was on the floor and walls. Black was everywhere, but I didn't know what that was from. The bed sheets and pillows were ripped and feathers were strewn across the floor. What had happened here? How could Kanbi have done this?

I looked back out towards the door feeling slightly sick…only to find that the door was closed and I was now facing a bunch of smeared blood. Shaking and slightly paler than I was a few seconds ago, I staggered backwards and tripped over some unknown source, leaving me to land on my bottom facing the door. Only Naruto paid any attention to me and helped me stand. I muttered quick thanks before glancing around the room. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were all intently searching different parts of the room; pakkun and another ninja hound were sniffing the floor trying to pick up Kanbi's scent. I didn't know what to look for, so I stood in the centre of the room feeling utterly useless.

"SENSEI, SENSEI, I FOUND SOMETHING!!" Naruto started calling excitedly. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi immediately flashed over to him while I timidly trailed behind them.

In his sweaty palm, he was clutching a lined sheet of paper with messy writing in black ink. Sakura grabbed it from him and started reading out loud.

"Hey Yabi, shocked at this new side of me?" she started reading. They all shot me a surprised look and I paled a bit.

"Ha ha, too bad for you. I can't believe you didn't notice the whole time you've known me. So as you may have guessed, yes. I'm not really your friend, but I can't honestly say I feel too bad about that." I started shaking a bit and looked down at my hands. She was just faking our friendship the whole time?

I felt a hand clutch my shoulder and I looked to see Naruto looking at me with sad eyes. I gave him a weak smile and tried my best to avoid eye contact with everyone else.

"Hey Yabi, you ever hear of the Legend of Darkness and Demons? Well guess what, I have. And it's the only reason I got close to you. I know your likes, dislikes, strengths…and weaknesses." I started shaking violently and took a step back; sakura's voice started shaking slightly as she read on.

"I know everything about you, and everything I know, I can use against you. You know nothing about me. Poor, baby Yabi, I'd feel bad for you if I was your friend." My hands worked their way into tight, balled up fists and I looked at the ground.

"I look forward to our faceoff, it's not too late to join me, little demon. Perhaps if you join me and the darkness, your life will be spared, though, I can't promise I won't kill you, you'll probably only be a burden, as you always were." Sasuke and Naruto looked at me shocked while Kakashi and Sakura's eyes widened and continued to concentrate on the letter.

"Good luck, oh masterful Demon Leader. You will perish, and that's a promise. Love always! Your BFF, Kanbi Kuro." Sakura closed her eyes tightly and disdainfully passed the letter to kakashi who looked down as he handed it to pakkun to sniff. As much as I tried not to, I did. One single tear flowed down my cheek as I stared at the ground in shock. The world would meet its downfall, and it would be because of me. I have no power, and I couldn't survive a fight against Kanbi. I had no power, and as usual…and like she said…I'd probably just end up being a burden.

"Umm…Yabi-san…what does Kanbi mean when she says, 'demon leader'?" Sakura asked cautiously. I clenched my teeth and stemmed the flow of tears before the major water works started.

"It means…that something really unfair and weird happened however long ago, and now we're all screwed because I suck." I answered simply turning towards the door.

"What do you have to do with the Legend of Darkness and Demons?" came a bold, rarely heard voice. Sasuke was staring at me with a strange look, while Sakura and Naruto looked surprised. I answered him, with my back still facing them.

"You know the legend?" he paused.

"Yes. It's not exactly unheard of. A lot of people do know it." I cursed under my breath and turned to face them with a burning look.

"Come on oh masterful jutsu-genius Sasuke. Piece it together, 'the legend of darkness and demons, demon leader, me and the darkness'. The hokage explained it. I accepted it. Now, I'm going to wait a few seconds for your face to pale as you realize what's happening." Sure enough his face paled as he took a timid step back. Kakashi's one visible eye expanded in shock, and Sakura and Naruto stood there clueless.

I turned away gritting my teeth. "I...we need to find Kanbi, can we get her scent?" kakashi shook his head wearily.

"Even a ninja hound nose can't pick up her scent, she's long gone. We'll have to wait for some anbu to become available, and they'll track her somehow. We've done what we can do, akuma-sama. I'm sorry."

I glared at him, "Don't give me this fancy honorifics crap. You call me Yabi, or Yabi-san/chan at all times, kay?" He laughed and nodded while Naruto and Sakura continued to look VERY confused.

"Okay, wait a minute!! Why did Kakashi-Sensei, a JOUNIN, just call her akuma-_sama_ like she outranks him???" Naruto burst out pointing Kakashi.

"Long story. We should report to the hokage so we can get this over with." Sasuke muttered, walking towards the door. Sakura shook herself out of puzzlement, and faithfully chased after him. Kakashi shrugged and followed, while me and Naruto trailed behind.

Naruto crossed his arms in frustration and I quietly giggled at him. "Lighten up, Naruto-kun. You're so grumpy all of a sudden."

"What's going on?? Why is sasuke and kakashi-sensei all freaked out over some legend and addressing you like some sort of…powerful person??" I sighed and put my hands behind my head feeling slightly positive despite what was happening.

"I have no idea Naruto. Let's just get to the hokage, I have some…stuff to talk about with him." He just blinked and put on his usual cocky grin.

~*~Kakashi's POV~*~

It was weird. Even though Kanbi was some sort of evil, powerful leader from the legend of darkness and demons, I was smiling. In fact, Sakura and Naruto were smiling widely even though they had been incredibly tense in the room. In fact, they were on the verge of anger and tears a minute ago. Even Sasuke had the ghost of a slight smile just threatening to show on his face. Something was wrong, why was everyone happy?

…Yabi Akuma, the leader of the demons. I never thought for a second that the old legend would have anything to do with this. I looked over to the girl walking slightly behind me, happily chatting with Naruto. She was smiling too, even though she just found out her best friend was using her the whole time.

It was true, she didn't look like she could handle being leader of the demons. She was the same age as my team yet…there was something in her, it was hidden, but it was radiating out of her chakra. She was the one causing all of us to have smiles on our faces despite our dire predicament. I could see it even without sharingan. She had the power to save us; she just didn't know it yet.

**A/N: and another chapter issss DONE!! xD**

**I wrote this while on a cruise in Mexico…so when I post this, you should know I actually wrote this a few days ago, just didn't have the internet to post it. **

**Two reviews on the first chapter!! *happy dance***

**Thanks to ****Raine20oo, and Demon of my Heart and Mind****...god I hope those are the right names, I couldn't look in my email to check.**

**So…an extra long chapter, over 4000 words!!! YAYZ!!! Anyways, pairings are STILL undecided. Do you think Yabi should end up with someone? Who? TELL ME!! xD**

**Seriously though, if you think I should make this a romance/adventure fic, tell me and maybe suggest a pairing!**

**I'll post a poll eventually…but I already have one up…oh well, screw it, I'll make a poll when my story has more than 10 hits. That way I might actually get some voters xD**

**As always, thanks for reading!! PLEASE review!!! ^_^**

**OH. Annnndd…I've decided that at the top of each chapter I'll put a 'theme song' for the feel of the chapter…I dunno if that made any sense buttttttttttt…whatever, hopefully you get the gist of what I was trying to explain. Or maybe I'll put it in the author's note…I haven't quite thought this through…I suppose it would also help If I could think of a song for this chapter so I would have an example…**

**Let's see…*checks iPod* **

**Ugghhh…this chapter HAS NO THEME A SONG CAN DESCRIBE!!!**

**Kay…the best thing I can think of is '**_**Get Over It' –Avril Lavigne**_

…**I dunno it that's any good or not…I shall no longer bore you with my stupid ramblings, ciao and thanks for reading again!**

**~ember-chan~**


	3. Genin Assemble! The Ultimate Training

_**Forever Nightmares**_

_**A Naruto fanfic**_

_Summary: One day, two girls are mysteriously transported to the Naruto world. Yabi Akuma, confused and desperate, learns of an ancient prophecy from the third hokage. She finds out just how much she and her friend Kanbi are involved in the fate of the world. It's now up to them to determine who lives and who dies, in the world of twisted fate and broken friendships. Turning against each other, Yabi must lead those of pure hearts to victory in battle, while Kanbi must decide where her loyalty lays while she meddles with the forces of evil._

~*~Chapter Three~*~  
_Genin Assemble! The Ultimate Training Begins_

~*~Yabi's POV~*~

We finally got to the hokage's office. The strange euphoric feeling that had overcome me after leaving the hospital room was now slipping away as we neared his door. Kakashi lazily knocked on the door, and we shuffled inside after being bade a 'come in'.

The hokage sat at his desk as he usually did, his chin rested on his entwined fingers, elbows set on his desk. Didn't he ever work on paperwork, or did he just stare at the door all day waiting for visitors?

"she got away." He said plainly. How the hell did he know that? For all he knew, we could've finished her off, this whole mystic mumbo jumbo was over with, and we were reporting our victory. What a pessimist…but he was right.

Kakashi just nodded gloomily and the hokage closed his eyes in deep thought.

"I see…in that case, akuma-sama.."

"YABI" I intercepted

"Yabi-sama…" I smacked my forehead in aggravation, but he ploughed on.

"You should start your training as soon as possible. I still haven't found a place for you to stay…Housing units seem to disappear just as I need them. I can have a private tutor assigned to you immediately."

I scrunched up my nose in disgust as I thought of Ebisu. Private tutor? Um, yeah, NO WAY OLD MAN. I was just about to protest politely, when Naruto came to my rescue.

"Why doesn't she just train with us?? We could help her get stronger faster than any other lame-o 'tutor'!" The hokage remained silent, please be thinking about it, please be thinking about it…

"He's right, hokage-sama. If she joined a genin team, she would be exposed to real ninja environment immediately, and would probably progress faster. We're not sure how much time we have, so this could really help." Kakashi intervined. The hokage raised an eyebrow.

"How much time we have? Kakashi, how much do you know about this…" He shrugged and handed the hokage Kanbi's letter. The hokage's eyes opened in surprise, and his pipe fell out of his mouth.

"I see. Go. Train. Now." He said, still staring at the paper. Wasting no time, Kakashi ushered us out the door. As soon as the door shut behind us, Naruto broke out into laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You should have seen your face when the hokage suggested a private tutor!! It was priceless!!" I stuck my tongue out at him jokingly before breaking out into a smile.

"Yeah, yeah…thanks for the save naruto, and you too kakashi-sensei. I kind of feel bad that you have to train me now though…" They both smiled, and kakashi replied.

"You're not intruding, besides I won't be training you." I raised an eyebrow in surprise, but he just laughed and pointed at the genin.

"They'll be training you." ...

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" They all screamed in unison, I clamped my hands over my ears. Kakashi just had that stupid closed eye smile on his face.

"You heard me. By training someone else, you're bound to improve yourselves. If you want, you can get someone else to help you, but it has to be another genin. Think of it as a mission, I have some important issues to deal with at the moment anyways. Good luck!" He finished, pulling out his book and walking away. Both Naruto and Sakura were about to go clobber him, but sasuke held them back.

"Come on, he's right. This will help our own training, let's get to the field…" He muttered under his breath. I stared at him in shock until he sent me a dirty look.

"I'm not doing this to help you, I'm doing it to help myself, so don't get smug." He growled at me. I sent a dirty look back at him, and lagged behind him beside Naruto as we walked to the training field.

"So naruto, does he have a dead animal stuck up his ass today, or is he always this cold?" I whispered, leaning over towards naruto. He laughed appreciatively and threw his hands behind his head.

"Naw, he's always a jerk. You get used to after a while, but it still pisses me off." He said with a wide smile. Both sakura and sasuke growled at us, but we both just laughed and continued walking.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

We got there a little while later, only to find another team was already there.

'OI! ASUMA-SENSEIIIIIIII!!! WHY ARE YOU GUYS IN OUR TRAINING FIELD!??" Naruto yelled, running towards them. (leaving me behind)

"Naruto, stop yelling, you're making my brain hurt." Shikamaru grumbled, walking over to us.

I jokingly smacked Naruto on the arm, "Naruto, how could you! If you annoy shikamaru, he might not be able to give masterful directions to people in need." He just blinked and looked at me stupidly before I realised what was happening.

"Oh, right…you probably don't understand that. It's more of a 'you had to be there' thing. Sorry about that." I said with a sweatdrop. Shikamaru just sighed heavily.

"And why are you here Yabi? I thought I got rid of you earlier…" He grumbled. I resisted the urge to smack him upside the head.

"Why are you here BILLBOARD BROW?!?!?!? And why..SASUKE!!!!! I didn't see you there!!!! Have you missed me???" Ino started screeching. Me and Shikamaru smacked our heads in unison, throwing each other odd looks a second later.

"Hey Naruto, what's up?" Chouji said, munching on some chips. Well aren't we just a happy little bunch?

"We're here to train Yabi! I dunno, something to do with some evil person…no one will explain it to me, do you know anything about the legend of darkness and demons?" Chouji shook his head, but shikamaru cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, my Dad used to tell me about that, something about the demon lead…" He cut off and his eyes widened as he looked at me. Damn he was smart.

I laughed nervously and started pulling Naruto the opposite way, "well it was nice chatting!! Nice to meet you chouji, but we have umm…important ninja related training business to attend to. If you guys are here, we can just take off…." Asuma then walked over, casually smoking a cigarette.

"That's fine, we were just finishing up. I was just going to get them to train on their own while I went to the very sudden jounin meeting in the hokage's office right now." Very sudden jounin meeting? That couldn't be good for me…

Naruto nodded and started yacking loudly, "OKAY! So we can just share the training field!! Hey, do you guys want to help train Yabi too??? Apparently we 'aren't sure how much time is left' so she needs to get strong fast." Shikamaru looked at him suspiciously while Chouji shrugged.

"Sure, why not. Gets us out of training, and gives us something to do. I'm Chouji Akimichi by the way." He said, extending a hand towards me.

"Yabi Akuma" I said with a smile. We shook hands briefly before I turned to watch as Sakura and Ino each tugged on one of Sasuke's arms. It was quite amusing to see him struggle actually. He looked quite annoyed, judging from the strangled noises on both sides of me, I wasn't the only one struggling to hold in wild laughter.

…

I couldn't hold it anymore; I burst into laughter and fell on the ground, only to be followed by Naruto. Shikamaru and Chouji just stood over us laughing heartily.

Once they realised what we were laughing at, Sasuke threw us glowering looks while Ino and Sakura became infuriated (though they were both still clinging to an arm). Still breathless from laughter, I shakily stood up, clutching my stomach.

"Okay ladies. Let's release the emo kid before he does something drastic, he looks pretty evil at the moment." Sure enough, they both released him, but instead turned on me.

"EMO KID?!?!?!?!?!? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT SASUKE THAT WAY?!?!?!?"

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT SASUKE AND LAUGH AT HIM!!! I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!!!!" Gulping, I began to run for my life. Naruto, shikamaru and chouji just laughed at me while Sasuke smirked at my horrified face. I expected a much more dignified death. I was now about to suffer 'epic death by rabid fangirls'. The shame….

Like I said, I was fast, but they were ninja. They soon were on my tail, and my only option was to get out of their way. Fast. Acting quickly, I started running towards a tree with lots of branches. Reaching for a branch that was about a foot or two above my head…I took a chancy leap with everything I could muster and grabbed onto the branch, swinging myself up into a crouching position on the branch. They growled at me, but decided I wasn't worth it, and didn't come closer (Though they probably could've pummelled me to a pulp if they wanted to, as much as I hated to admit it)

Letting out a gasping sigh of relief, I looked around to realise I was stuck in the tree.

"eh...help? I seem to be stuck in some sort of tree..." They all laughed at me and Ino and Sakura smirked evilly.

"Don't worry Yabi-chan, just jump!" Naruto cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled unnecessarily loud. I gulped and looked down. I then freaked out and backed up against the tree trunk shaking slightly. I was only about 8 feet up, but I had an extreme fear of heights. To this day, I had still never been on an airplane. Well...there was one time, but I won't get into detail. Let's just say the airline banned me for a few years...

I started sweating nervously and I clung to the back of the tree. '_damn it subconscious self. It's only a tree branch!! You did this in the first place...now get yourself down...somehow.'_

Suddenly, the flash of a person flew by me. An arm firmly grabbed me around the stomach and took me back down to solid ground. When I got down, the arm was immediately gone and I was standing beside the tree I was just stuck in, blinking at everyone else (who were staring at me in shock)

It took me a while to register that Sasuke wasn't with them, and I turned around to see him walking towards the forest. "Uhhh...thanks?" I called, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. He didn't respond and kept walking, so I shrugged and walked back to everyone else.

"Eheh...so I guess you now know my greatest weakness. I am deathly afraid of heights, it's my only fear really."

They nodded with slight smiles and naruto burst out laughing, "Are you serious Yabi-chan?? You're afraid of heights? That's dumb, don't worry though. We'll help you get over it!" I sent him a thankful smile before he stopped laughing and started rubbing his neck.

"Oh yeah...I nearly forgot why we came here. You gotta get trained! Who's helping?!" Everybody shrugged and nodded. Ino and Sakura were a little reluctant, but when Sasuke started walking back towards us, they swiftly volunteered to stay.

"Alright!" Naruto said pumping his fist into the air. My knowledge on how they trained was pretty scarce, so I could admit to myself that I was nervous. They all looked at each other and blinked stupidly.

"Uhh...so...how do you train people?" Ino said awkwardly. I inwardly groaned, this was going to be harder than it could be. They all shrugged and kunai and shuriken were handed to me from all sides.

"Eheh...um, what?" I said nervously, eyeing them carefully.

Sakura just pushed 2 kunai closer to my face and said, "In the academy, we had gruesome target practice all time...so it only makes sense for you to do the same. We don't have targets...so try throwing them at some of us, that way we can practice dodging." Everyone nodded in agreement, despite the look of absolute terror on my face. What if I hit one of them?!?...wait...oh they just all assumed I would fail...jerks.

All six of them (even sasuke) moved back, still facing me. When they were a good 30 feet away, Sakura made the motion for me to start throwing. I picked up one of the many weapons they dropped beside me, and timidly clutched it in my sweat palm. _'okay...now or never, let's DO THIS!'_

I took careful aim and took a throw at Sasuke (just because I knew he was least likely to get hit) To my great surprise, it whizzed at him, reaching amazing speeds. He narrowly dodged it by ducking down into a crouching position.

Slightly more confident, but still worried I'd hit someone, I picked up a bunch of the donated kunai and stuffed them in the ninja bag on the back of my waist. I decided to give a few shuriken out, so I slipped four out of my shuriken holster, and put them in between the fingers on my right hand.

I threw them, and they landed directly in front of 4 victims. Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Naruto all had nervous looks of fright on their faces as they stared down at the shuriken an centimetre away from their bodies, now on the ground in between their legs.

"Umm...well you didn't hit them, but I'm pretty sure that's a good thing. I...don't think you need shuriken practice. Maybe we should work on something else...how much do you know about chakra?" Sakura said awkwardly.

"The basics, I know enough to get by." I said with an apologetic look on my face. They all immediately moved away from the shuriken, some eyeing me suspiciously.

I soon found myself being instructed by Sakura on how to focus chakra to your feet, while everyone us lazily sat in the grass to watch us. When she had decided I mastered it (I had no idea if I was focusing chakra or not, but apparently she did) she showed me how to walk up a tree.

'_Idiot. Didn't she just witness my supreme fear of heights? Aghh...how am I going to be a ninja if I refuse to leave firm ground?...okay, let's do this. Forget about your past and CLIMB UP THE MOFU'N TREE!!!"_

I firmly planted my feet in front of the tree and started to focus as much chakra as possible to my feet. I tokk a timid step on to the trunk...and din't fall. Taking that as a good sign, I put my other foot on the trunk and was now nagging sideways about a foot off the ground. Closing my eyes tightly as I started to panic, I took another step up. Then another. Then another. Cheers were coming from the genin down below, so I didn't even want to know how far up I was going. I went further up, then a strong breeze blew right into me. I had a firm grasp on the tree, so I didn't fall, but I opened my eyes from shock and accidently looked down.

I immediately felt sick to my stomach. I was _really _high up, much higher than I thought I was. So high, I was nearly at the top of the VERY TALL tree. I estimated a good 100 feet up. That didn't help. I immediately squealed with fear and lost my focus as I started to panic. My flow of chakra stemmed, and I hurtled towards the ground, swearing and screaming.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact...but it didn't come. Instead, there was an arm under my knees, and another one on the top of my back. Someone caught me?!?!?

I cautiously opened my eyes to see Naruto grinning down at me.

"N-Naruto! You saved me! Holy shit...nice catch" I said timidly. He laughed and helped me stand up on my feet. I shakily stood up straight, and saw everyone staring at me with smirks on their faces. I shrugged and looked at Naruto before glomping him in a huge hug.

"NARUUTTOOO!!! Thanks buddy!! I swear, I saw my whole life flash before my eyes!!! Impeccable timing!!THANK YOOUU!!!" I nearly had tears in my eyes I was so happy. I had never been so scared in my life.

He just laughed loudly and waited for me to calm down and release him. I did a second later, now in a euphoric mood, after my miraculous survival.

"Okay so....I won't be trying that again anytime soon! What's next?" I said enthusiastically. They all just sighed and Sasuke stepped forward.

"Now, you work on your taijutsu. Fight me." He said boredly. I looked at him shocked.

"umm...okay?...Do me a favour, and try not to kill me, I only did a few years of martial arts classes, and you're a freaking ninja..." He smirked confidently, and took a fighting stance. I carefully took a guarding stance (the most standard sparring stance in tae kwon doe) and waited for him to make the first move. He was just about to aim a kick to my stomach when a cloud of smoke appeared between us, showing three new genin.

"Never fear young ninja in training, for the handsome devil of the Leaf Village is here!" The smoke cleared, showing an annoyed looking Tenten and Neji, and Rock Lee striking his famous 'good guy' pose.

"OI! Bushy Brows, What are you doing here?" Naruto blurted out. He did his thumbs up stance and his teeth twinkled.

"You see Naruto, there is word of a legendary leader coming to the village! Gai sensei heard from Kakashi that his squad was training her! Not to be outdone, gai-sensei sent us to assist this legendary leader in their quest to become a ninja! Come forth, Oh great one!" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy while I smacked my forehead. So much for keeping the whole legend thing a secret...I was going to kill grandpa hokage.

"Umm...Bushy Brows...who the heck are you talking about? There's no legendary leader here..." I slowly started backing away...

"Of course there is! The Leader of demons from the legend of darkness and demons! We were told that he would be here!" Sasuke and Shikamaru, already having figured out my secret, whipped their heads towards me oddly. Everyone else followed suit. They caught me awkwardly trying to get away without being noticed.

They just stared at me while I froze to teh spot with a nervous look on my face.

"...Well I'm not a guy if that's what you're thinking..." I directed at Rock Lee. Everyone gaped at me in surprise just before Lee got hearts in his eyes and threw himself at me.

"FORGIVE ME LEADER-SAMA!! I am Rock Lee, I assumed you were a powerful man and not a beautiful young girl!!!Surely you are an angel descended upon us!! Be my girlfriend and I shall forever protect you and assist you on your quest to defeat the darkness!!!!"

I blinked.

Everyone else blinked.

They started laughing.

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "Umm...No?"

He did a dejected anime fall and started anime crying. "You're right, I AM NOT WORTHY!! Forgive me, Leader-sama!!" I quickly started waving my hands in front of my face.

"Umm, nono!! Calm down! I just, don't date people! Please, stand up, and stop calling me leader-sama! I'm Yabi Akuma, It's a pleasure to meet you bushy br-I mean Rock Lee." He stood up with a shining grin and gave me the thumbs up, causing me to take several frightened steps away from him.

"The pleasure is mine Yabi-sama! This is my team, Neji Hyuuga and TenTen! We are here to help you train!" Neji and Tenten both smacked their foreheads.

"One: Never call me 'sama' anything. Just Yabi. Second: Hello Neji and Tenten Third: Cool beans, thanks for wanting to help, I was just about to fight Sasuke." He army saluted me, and Tenten walked over nervously.

"Eheh...sorry about him, he was born that way, we don't know why. Like he said, I'm Tenten, all the jounin are talking to you, it's great to meet you." I shook her hand with a smile, but was having a tiny panic attack in the back of my mind.

'_the jounin are talking about me?!?!?!? Ugghhh....why couldn't they just shut up about it!! Now, when I get defeated and darkness takes over the world, everyone will know to blame me!!"_

"Umm...Why does everyone call her 'leader' and why is everyone talking about her?" Sakura asked The new arrivals.

Neji cocked an eyebrow before the other two could explain, "Have you never heard of the legend of darkness and demons?" Everyone shook their heads, except for shikamaru and sasuke who just sent me a knowing look. Neji nodded.

"Well, seeing as it's about to impact our life drastically, I'll give you a brief overview. It's one of the oldest legends in Konoha." Everyone looked at him expectantly while he sat down to tell the story. I sat down next to shikamaru behind everyone else, not wanting to be too close when neji told the story.

"However many years ago, a prophecy was made about the end of the world. The end would bring nothing but darkness to the lands, and evil spirits would take over. They would be lead by the Leader of Darkness. There was one way the earth could get out of this fate. The Leader of demons had to defeat the leader of darkness. If this happened, peace would reign over the lands.

"There were a few side notes though. You see, everyone has a special heart inside of them. It's more of a...spiritual item. Better known as the 'soul' I suppose. Everyone's soul has a dark side and a light side. Their actions are what separate them into the stereotypes 'good and bad'. I guess most konoha ninja are put into the category of 'good guys'. The thing is, The two leaders had two of these hearts, or 'souls'. One dark one, and one light one. The thing is, no being can handle having two souls. Eventually, one soul would take over the other, making each leader completely good, or completely evil. The leader of darkness' evil side is said to have taken over her, while the leader of demons' would be completely pure.

"A legendary battle was foretold to take place. Whoever won would decide the outcome of the world. The leader of darkness would fight with the evil spirits of this world. The leader of demons would lead ninja, and those of pure hearts. It would be a huge battle for the sake of the world. There was only one flaw in the prophecy.

"If darkness should ever enter the leader of demons' heart, their whole being would take over and they would join the darkness. At this, the world would indefinitely come to its end. Though, if the leader of darkness should ever see the light, the whole battle could be avoided. Though it was said, the last two options were highly unlikely. Our only hope lies in the leader of demons. The legend was never thought to be absolutely true, but it has been proven completely, and irrevocably true. And it is happening now. After strenuous searching by all 5 shinobi nations, for who know how long, they found 2 names written within the prophecy. No one could find to people with those names. Apparently, they showed up infront of konoha only earlier today. Those two people are girls by the names of Yabi Akuma, and Kanbi Kuro."

I immediately felt nine pairs of eyes on me. Frozen to the spot, i felt the sudden need to break the awkward silence.

"umm...surprise?"

The fate of the world was in my hands...we were all doomed.

**A/N: i must say, I am really enjoying writing this story!! *bonks self on head* Now go work on your other one. **

**Hehe...anyways, this chapter was over 4000 words!! *happy dance***

**Remember...there will soon be a poll my home page to decide if there should be any pairings in this!! ^_^**

**Thanks to ****Kubo Tite-sensei is god! ****For the review and ****snow642**** for the favourite!!**

**Thanks for reading, Hope you liked it!! Please review!!...pretty please?...with sugar on top??....please?**

**~ember-chan~**


	4. The Suspicious Tour

_**Forever Nightmares**_

_**A Naruto fanfic**_

_Summary: One day, two girls are mysteriously transported to the Naruto world. Yabi Akuma, confused and desperate, learns of an ancient prophecy from the third hokage. She finds out just how much she and her friend Kanbi are involved in the fate of the world. It's now up to them to determine who lives and who dies, in the world of twisted fate and broken friendships. Turning against each other, Yabi must lead those of pure hearts to victory in battle, while Kanbi must decide where her loyalty lays while she meddles with the forces of evil._

~*~Chapter Four~*~  
_A Suspicious Tour_

~*~Yabi's POV~*~

Even the ones who had already figured out my secret looked at me weirdly…and for good reason. I rubbed the back of my neck nervously and started sliding away from their piercing stares.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!! You're telling me YABI is some sort of legendary, butt-kicking ninja?!?!?" Naruto screamed at neji, pointing a finger at me.

He closed his eyes and nodded. "That's what I just said you dimwit. The only problem is, she isn't a ninja yet. Hence, why we're here to help. Believe me, I wasn't that eager to sign up for babysitting lessons." …He was making fun of my height wasn't he?

"LISTEN HERE OH POWERFUL MIGHTY DUDE GUY!!! If you don't wanna be here pack your butt up and leave!! I didn't come here with the intent of causing anyone trouble, in fact, I didn't want or try to come here at all!! So if you consider whatever it is I have to learn 'babysitting' then get lost and go comb your hair or something!!!" I said, jumping up to scold him. He just looked a little shocked at my outburst. The others looked between amused, scared, and annoyed.

Naruto however, clapped me on the back, "You tell him Yabi! Now, let's get some training done already!!" I sent him a quick smile, and turned solemnly to sasuke.

"Help me get stronger. Let's continue this fight. Strictly taijutsu, and don't you dare you easy on me. Oh, and don't use your sharingan either, that's just an unfair advantage." He seemed surprised I knew about his sharingan, but moved back to the middle of the field in a fighting stance anyways. I again took my basic sparring stance, and faced him with a serious frown.

"Umm…start?" Sakura let out weakly when we didn't move. As soon as the word was released from her lips, Sasuke disappeared. I briefly wondered where the hell he went….then a very strong foot met my back, and I was sent flying forward…and so inconveniently landed face first into the very tree I had just fallen off of.

Groaning, I stood up, rubbing my head. "Well, you definitely didn't go easy, that's for sure." I muttered disgruntled. I turned back towards him to see a very bored expression on his face.

'oh, you jerk…'

I ran towards him and threw a fist at his face…he dodged. I swung around and aimed a side kick at him…he moved backwards slightly with his hands in his pockets, completely avoiding the impact. I then attempted a jump kick…he grabbed my foot, spinned me mid air and landed me on my back…quite painfully I should add. To make it worse, and further embarrassing, he did it facing the opposite way with one hand.

I jumped up again, slightly bruised…Who's idea was this?...I was going to have to kill them later…stupid idea…pitting me in a taijutsu battle. Naruto, being the insensitive wart he is, was laughing his head off in the back ground. The others smacked their foreheads in hopelessness. I growled and face Sasuke, fists balled up tightly on my sides.

"You…are…a jerk. Verdict reached, lets go." Deciding to kick his ass on the spot, I leaped up into the air (using chakra of course) Before I took in how high I was, I aimed a kick down at his head (think final move of the uzumaki barrage)

Looking shocked, he barely had time to move away, therefore avoiding my kick…again. But he looked surprised. I landed in a crouching position, and swing my leg across the ground to trip him. he jumped over my leg, and I flipped backwards into a fighting stance. We ran towards each other at the same time, winding up our fist for a punch. We both aimed for each others faces, then we both spun to avoid them.

Jumping back into action, I moved towards him with a hurricane of punches, strikes, and kicks. I was soon dealing blow after blow, and he was put on the defensive. Despite my best efforts, he managed to block every one of my hits. It was exhausting work, so as my movements started ti get slightly slower, I hopped backwards and pulled out.

I took a defensive stance, huffing and puffing. I started to get aggravated I didn't do anything to him, but then I saw beads of sweat rolling down the sides of his face. I smirked and lowered my head. The almighty Sasuke was sweating….that's more than Naruto managed to do in the entire first season.

'Focus. You may not be able to win…but you CAN give him a run for his money. Kick that emo kids ASS.'

~*~Shikamaru's POV~*~

I cocked an eyebrow as she started going all out against Sasuke. She wasn't half bad, Sasuke was on the total defensive and there wasn't a single opening for him to attack back or move out of the way.

'I don't think she can win…but she's doing pretty good for a newbie. We just may have a decent legendary leader on our hands…'

She soon retreated back, huffing, I didn't blame her, it was hard work to put sasuke on his guard like that. Ino looked vividly rabid….her face was kind of funny; you could practically see the angry flames in her eyes. I struggled to keep from laughing.

Sasuke looked livid; it wasn't hard to see he thought she would be easy. That cocky jerk probably just wanted to beat her to prove he was better than the oh-so-legendary leader who's supposed to save us all.

No one else noticed it, but I did. The slight glimmer in sasuke's eyes, the bastard…what a dishonourable piece of scum. He cheated.

I made eye contact with neji, and he nodded. His byakugan was activated and he had seen it all. Though, it was obvious he wasn't going to do anything about it. And besides him, I was the only one who knew what sasuke just did.

'man, what a drag…now I have to go help her.'

My eyes widened as she stepped in the trap. I forced as much chakra to my feet as possible. I rushed toward her, and grabbed her around the waist with both arms. I dived as far away as I could and she landed on top of me with a grunt. Just as we landed, the paper bombs went off.

"Man, Sasuke…I'm going to kill that guy, that hurt like hell…" I muttered. I ended up skidding on my back…while I had all her weight on me. She winced as she struggled to get up. We both sat up, and looked to see a scowling sasuke. Before I could yell at him, Naruto was chewing him out.

"SASUKE!! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!?!? YOU COULD HAVE SERIOUSLY HURT HER!!! YOU'RE LUCKY SHIKAMARU MADE IT IN TIME, OTHERWISE I WOULD HAVE TO KICK YOUR BUTT!!! YOU CHEATER!!!"

I gave Yabi a hand to stand up. She must've been more exhausted than I thought, because she fell against me before shakily regaining her balance. She kept one hand on my shoulder as she struggled to stand straight. She gave me a quick, thankful smile before turning to sasuke and giving him one of the dirtiest looks I had ever seen.

"You bastard…I thought we agreed on hand-to-hand combat only." She said in a low growl, glaring at him. Looking at her face now, I realized she was scarier than my mom. And my mom was one of the scariest ladies I knew.

He shrugged and got this big, out of character grin on his face. I scrunched up my face and was about to decide he had gone loony, when a puff of smoke appeared around him, revealing a grinning Kakashi…man what a drag…

Everyone looked surprised to see him, even Neji. Just then, Sasuke walked out of the forest towards us with his usual smug expression. So that's why the jerk went into the forest after helping Yabi out of the tree…He was switching places with Kakashi.

"Congratulations! You have officially passed your genin exam!" He said with a peace sign at yabi. Sakura and Naruto immediately turned on him.

"WHAT WAS THAT?? YOU COULD'VE KILLED HER KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" He just laughed and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly while Me and Yabi stared at him like he was an idiot.

"well you see…The hokage wanted me to test Yabi's abilities to see if she was at genin level yet so she could join a squad for missions and practice. I just wanted to do so in a discreet way. Disguising myself as Sasuke ensured she didn't feel any additional pressure to perform well. She showed she has great accuracy with weapons, good chakra control, and good taijutsu abilities. In fact, her taijutsu abilities are amazing." Even she gave him a funny look at this. She was decent, I had to admit, but she hadn't managed to land a single hit.

"Eheh, you see, I'm not sure if you were doing it on purpose, but you were infusing and releasing chakra in all your punches. If you actually hit me, you'd do some serious damage. To be able to do that subconsciously already…is quite remarkable. And a highly advanced skill. No offence to sasuke, but if you fought the real him, you'd probably win. The only problem was, you were using too much chakra in your punches, that's why you're so exhausted now."

I looked towards her. It was true, she was way more tired than she should of been. She was still using my arm to steady herself every once and a while. Either way, she looked slightly cocky and proud of herself.

Kakshi smiled again and took something out of his pocket.

"Well, I said you passed. Here's your leaf headband. You are now a genin of our village, that is if you want to be of course. We have no power over your decisions, yabi-sama."

She got a strange gleam in her eyes, and an excited look on her face as she hastily nodded and walked towards him.

"Of course! It's an honour!" she accepted the headband from kakashi and held it awkwardly in her hands, as if she had never seen something so wonderful in her life. She then frowned and look up at kakashi. I was about to ask what was wrong when she answered my question.

"You called me yabi-sama again. Don't. I'm putting you under strict orders to never use that honourific on me again. If you do, I will hurt you. And…wait a sec…YOU TRIED TO BLOW ME UP!!!" I sighed and smacked my forehead and kakashi got a sweatdrop.

"well, eheh, you see, I wanted to see how you would handle a life threatening situation, I wasn't actually going to let you get hurt…too severely anyways." She looked at him in surprised anger, but shrugged it off.

"Whatever…thanks for the headband." He nodded and poofed away. Everyone was looking at her oddly as she examined her headband.

"Hmm…I have no idea where I want to wear this…" I inwardly smacked my head as she started putting it in different places all over her. First around her head, then around her neck, then leg, then waist, the hips…turns out she was trying to look good like all other girls. Just when I thought I had finally managed to find a non-sasuke obsessed girlie girl.

She shrugged and stuffed it in her pocket, facing all the other genin with a big smile.

"Thanks for everyone's help! I know we didn't do much…but without each and everyone of you, I don't even want to know what would've happened! But don't worry, you don't need to babysit me anymore," she said with a glance at neji, "I'm going off to explore the town and talk business with the hokage!...also, do me a favour and keep Neji's little story to yourself…though I'm sure most people know it already."

Some of the genin nodded and took off. The only ones that remained behind were Naruto, chouji, and to my general surprise, Sasuke. She walked back towards me rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Eheh…thanks for the save Shikamaru. I definitely owe you one. You have great timing, nearly as good as your directions." I sighed heavily.

"You're never going to let that go are you?" she grinned widely and shook her head.

"Nope!" I sighed again and looked at her strangely as she once again tried to figure out where to place her headband muttering under your breath.

"So useless…this thing will only get in the way, I don't need it flapping around on my head or waist, that's just annoying…" I realized that she was annoyed at her headband for not being practical, she wasn't obsessed with her looks…she was cool, my new favourite girl in the leaf village.

"I know what you mean, tie it around your arm, it's just easier." I said, pointing to my own headband. She looked at me for a second before nodding in agreement and trying to tie her headband around her right arm…she failed miserably using only one hand. I sighed heavily and took the headband from her, tying it around her arm quickly before walking away.

"If I don't get home soon, my mom will toast me. Catch 'ya later demon master or whoever you are. C'mon chouji, you're coming over for dinner, remember?" I shouted giving her a lazy backwards wave. I noticed out of the corner of my eye, she smirked and gave a slight wave back before running over to Sasuke and Naruto.

I could tell just by how she acted, it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

~*~Yabi's POV~*~

I reached Sasuke and Naruto with a questioning look on my face. Why the heck was Sasuke still here?

"HEY YABI! That was awesome, you're an official ninja now!! Hehe, I hope you join our squad! Anyways, I'm supposed to meet Iruka-sensei for ramen! You wanna come? I think I can make him buy you a bowl!" I laughed and shook my head, eyeing sasuke curiously out of the corner of my eye.

"No thanks Naruto, I got some stuff to do, but thanks for offering. I'll catch you later, ne?" He nodded and ran away waving behind him. As soon as he was out of sight, I turned to Sasuke raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, why are you still here?" He looked me straight in the eye without blinking. It was a little creepy to be honest.

"You're strong. And too experience to be a newbie. You're no normal human, that's for sure." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"No shit Sherlock. What was your first clue? The freaky legend, the fact that I teleported here by some mysterious force, or one of the other hundred reasons?" He snorted and turned his head.

"…My brother used to tell me that legend." He said in a stiff voice. I froze. Since when did he talk about Itachi to people he barely knew?

"There's no doubt in my mind that the legend is true. You're an abnormally fast learner, but that's not enough. You're not strong enough to save the world or anything stupid…make sure, you train harder than anyone else. The legend I heard from…Itachi…was much more in depth than what Neji said. What neji said barely scratched the surface. You need to get strong. Fast. Everyone, good and bad, will soon be depending on you. I hate to say it, but even I'll be depending on you." I looked at him shocked.

"…Don't leave the leaf village. When word gets out about your arrival, there'll be hordes of ninja out to get you. Not many of them will want to kill you, but a lot will want the power you're foretold to have. Whole villages will probably fight just for your residence. The legend is widely known among all the shinobi nations. Most people will believe that your presence will bring peace and protection. You are one person, not a miracle maker. When some find out you're not everything you're made out to be, things could turn ugly."

I just stared at him. "…Sasuke…why are you telling me this?" he turned and gave me a burning look.

"You need to know everything possible. Legendary leader or not, you're a naïve kid training to be a ninja. I'm sorry to say it, but Naruto's more informed on some stuff better than you are. And yes, that's a bad thing." I smirked slightly, he was such a jerk to naruto.

"I know. You have no idea how scared I am. I just know something will mess up because I'm the chosen one, and not some wonderful strong person. For god's sake, I don't even have a place to live, and I don't have any money. The person who has to save this world is broke, homeless, stupid, and weak. Face it, we're all doomed." He gave me a funny look and stayed silent for a bit.

"…you said you wanted to get explore the village to learn your way around a bit better?...i-i…I'll come with you. Based on how long it took you to get to the hospital, you'll probably get hopelessly lost by yourself. Knowing my luck, I just know it will be my team's responsibility to find you when you disappear. I'd rather avoid all that." I gave him a shocked look…then a scowl, but I agreed with a thankful smile all the same. As he started to lead me towards town, a terrifying thought hit me.

'…oh gawd, the fangirls will kill me if they see me with sasuke. This may get messy…'

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He led me to the town in silence, I stayed about a foot behind him, keeping a weary eye out for anyone who was overly-in-love with Sasuke. All through the village, we kept attracting funny looks. I couldn't tell if it was because Sasuke was walking with some unknown girl, or if everyone knew I was somehow supposed to save the world.

Sasuke pointed at random buildings sometimes, and explained what they were, "That's the book store…That's the academy…that's the weapon shop" Besides that, no conversation was exchanged between us. I still couldn't figure out why he was being so…nice to me. He said he would come with me so I wouldn't get lost, but I was now getting my personal tour!

After about an hour, we had covered most of the village. It was then when an interesting though hit me as my stomach growled loudly. I didn't have anything to eat, and I didn't have any money to buy food. I was going to die of starvation…that sort of sucked.

Sasuke stopped to give me a weird look and I scowled at my stomach. "Shut up in there, I'll feed you when I can." I growled towards my feet. He just stared at me like I was totally crazy. He started leading me towards the hokage mountains, but my stomach just wouldn't shut up.

"When did you last eat? Those noises are pissing me off." He said annoyed. I shrugged and rubbed my neck.

"Well…last night I suppose. You found me this morning after being unconscious for god knows how long." He looked at me for a second…then my stomach growled loudly again…then I scowled…then he sighed.

"You're not going to be very usefull if you die of hunger…come on, let's go to the ramen stand a little ways back." He said turning the opposite way. I think my eyeballs would of fell out of my head if they could.

"Uhh…No money remember?" I said not moving from the spot.

"I know. You can pay me back by saving the village." He replied without stopping or turning around. I gave him another shocked look before jogging to catch up to him. This DEFINITELY wasn't the sasuke I knew…something was up.

We reached the ramen stand a few minutes later. It was empty…thank god. I seriously feared for my life (due to the fangirls).

Not knowing what to order, I just sort of looked at him plainly. It took him a second to catch on and smack his forehead. "Two miso ramens and make it quick." He demanded from The ramen dude.

We sat in total silence for a bit. It was really awkward, hence, why I was so relieved when a steaming bowl of ramen was put down in front of me. I awkwardly picked up a pair of chopsticks and began to eat in silence. I didn't like it when other people paid for me, so I was a little uncomfortable.

Sasuke finished quickly, and just stared forward, patiently waiting for me to finish my meal. When I did, he threw some money on the counter hurriedly, and started to turn out of the shop. We ducked under those flaps…and came face to face with team eight. (Kiba, Hinata, and Shino)

We both froze. I think the same thought was running through our heads. They would put more into this than there actually was.

Kiba smirked, Hinate looked shocked, and Shino remained normal as they took in our appearance. Kurenai, who was standing behind them, also looked quite surprised. It seemed Sasuke had a reputation for being an emo loner.

Kiba was smirking evilly at sasuke, who scowled back silently, before he turned to me with that creepy smirk.

'what the hell…'

"SO sasuke…Who's your girlfriend, I haven't seen her around." I smacked my forehead and Sasuke became enraged, he stood silently fuming beside me. Kiba was laughing his head off and Hinata looked slightly appaled. I would have laughed my ass off if I wasn't the one in the bad position.

Kurenai also looked on the verge of giggles, but then she got a good look at my face and gasped slightly. She smacked Kiba on the head, making him abruptly shut up.

"Yabi-sama, it's an honour. _Shut up Kiba, do you know who this is?"_ I blinked and realized why she was acting so weirdly…right, the whole world savior thing…

He started laughing again, "Yeah, sasuke's GIRLFRIEND!! Haha, wait until Ino and Sakura hear about this, aw man I can't WAIT to see their faces!" Hinata's eyes widened slightly as she took in my appearance as well. Apparently word did get around the village who I was …well shit.

"K-Kiba-kun. Please stop laughing and be respectful. This is Yabi Akuma-sama, the one the hokage just told us about." Hinata said quietly, shaking kiba's arm. He immediately stopped laughing, and his expression warped into one of horror as I glared at him with crossed arms. I wasn't actually angry, but his face was too priceless, so I kept up the act.

"Eheh…sorry…umm…I forget your name already…" He laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck. I couldn't hold it in anymore, I laughed.

"Man your face was PRICELESS! I only wish I had a camera. No sweat, I'm Yabi Akuma." I said, still shaking with laughter as I extended a hand towards him. Apparenlty he thought I would be uptight, as he seemed kind of shocked as he shook my hand.

"Umm…nice to meet you. I'm Kiba Inuzuka, and this is my dog Akamaru!" Akamaru jumped out of his jacket with a cute little yelp. I nodded and looked at the others with a smile.

"I am the jounin in charge of this team, I am Kurenai Yuhi, This is Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame." I nodded politely and shook all of their hands. Sasuke just stood with a scowl on his face. He was clearly still annoyed…and embarrassed maybe? I nearly laughed at that thought. I said goodbye to team eight, and started walking away behind Sasuke again, this time, even further back as he seemed to be in a bad mood.

"I don't bite you know." He said as he observed how far back I was. I laughed nervously and moved up beside him. The sun was starting to go down; it must've been the end of the day. I had lost track of time a while ago, not having seen any clocks or anything since I fell asleep.

Sasuke looked up the side and came to a stop, in deep thought for a minute.

"You…should get…somewhere before nightfall. I'll take you to the hokage, maybe he has somewhere for you to stay now." I nodded with a smile and walked beside him all the way to the hokage's office. He stopped outside the entrance. I sensed that this was as far as he was going, so I faced him with a thankful smile.

"Thanks for everything. The food, and well…the exclusive tour I guess. And the help with training. I definitely owe you one. Oh, and thanks for telling me everything earlier." He shrugged and grumbled something under his breath before turning his back towards me and walking away. I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Goodbye to you too! Jerk…" At this he stopped with his hands in his pockets, and turned back towards me with a strange look on his face.

"You're….welcome. I'll…catch you later I suppose." And with that, he disappeared as he took off towards wherever he was going.

**A/N: Poll posted now!! ^_^**

**It should be on my profile…if it's not, something is wrong. **

**Anyways…not much to say. I'm in Pennsylvania at the moment as I type this…though I probably won't post it for a few days. **

**Thank you VERY MUCH to my…two reviewers…eheh, maybe this story isn't as good as my other one? **

**Raine20oo**** annnd ****Kubo Tite-sensei is god!**

**So…thanks for reading!! PLEASE review!!**

**~ember-chan~**

**Oh, btw, word count before author's note: 4324!!!...I'm so proud**


	5. Important

AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!

Hey guys, it's ember-chan with some news…

So. Yes, I realize it's been RIDICULOUSLY long since I've updated, so I want to thank everyone for being so patient with me ^_^

I promise, the next chapter is up to 2,200 words (basically, it's about half done -_-U)

SO…it will come out soon :D (promise!!!)

Anyways…I'm sorry about the lack of updates, I'm sure it's lost me a few readers…but anyways. I've been having a few medical issues, and haven't been able to focus on writing. Never fear, for I am nearly back on track and I'll be able to update lots!!! XD

Also…summer is soooon!!! I personally hate the heat, so I'll be inside typing all day XD

So far…according to the poll, it'll be either yabi ends up with Shikamaru or Sasuke…was that a spoiler? :O

Hehe…or is it NEITHER of them?? XD

Anyways…seeing where I'm thinking of taking this story…it's going to be LOOOONNNNGGG….

Yupp. For example, I plan on ending my other story Cold, but I'm Still Here, at about chapter 30…I don't even think that is remotely possible with this one. So…yeah, just to warn you of the LOTS of chapters that will compose this…I'm hoping to finish by the end of Christmas break, like…after school starts up again of course. So…that's when that will happen. There will be NO sequel. There may be like…a one chapter epilogue, but that'll be it in the MOST. I also don't know how I plan on ending the story…I'm not sure if I like the idea of a tragic ending where everyone I like dies…

Anyways, so…Thanks for being patient, I'm going off to type the new chapter now. Tata~~

~ember-chan


	6. A Newer Challenge

_**Forever Nightmares**_

_**A Naruto fanfic**_

_Summary: One day, two girls are mysteriously transported to the Naruto world. Yabi Akuma, confused and desperate, learns of an ancient prophecy from the third hokage. She finds out just how much she and her friend Kanbi are involved in the fate of the world. It's now up to them to determine who lives and who dies, in the world of twisted fate and broken friendships. Turning against each other, Yabi must lead those of pure hearts to victory in battle, while Kanbi must decide where her loyalty lays while she meddles with the forces of evil._

~*~Chapter Five~*~  
_A Newer Challenge_

~*~Third Person (how pro)~*~

Yabi stabbed the evil lock with the key she had received from the Hokage minutes ago. Apparently, the door was reluctant to let her in. The key refused to unlock the door, rendering Yabi unable to get into her new apartment. She repeatedly twisted the key stubbornly, until…_click._

"SUCCESS!!!" She yelled out, pumping her fists in the air. With a new found smile on her face, she twisted the door knob…the door was stuck.

Yabi dejectedly started banging her head against the unopened door. She had been standing outside for 10 minutes, and it was now very dark. "How could this get any worse?" She muttered into the door. Just then, a typical crack of thunder disrupted the night as rain started dumping itself on Yabi's head.

"Oh…you've GOT to be kidding me!" She yelled out in anguish. She furiously pounded on her stuck door, trying to get it to open. She slammed her whole side against it multiple times, yet still to no avail.

"Why does this world HATE me?!?" she moaned out before sliding down the door and burying her face in her knees. It had been a long day. She had found out her best friend was an evil ninja, she was destined to save the world…and she now had to take missions as a genin. Not to mention she was now drenched in the rain, locked outside of her own house. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Wow. Sitting in the rain does look fun. I can see your excitement." A sarcastic voice said above her head. She noticed that the rain was no longer showering on her head, and looked up. The dark figure of Shikamaru was standing over her, holding out an umbrella.

"Shut up pineapple-boy. It's the evil apartment's fault, not mine." She groaned out annoyed. He scowled at the new nickname, but held out a hand nonetheless.

"Come on. Let's see what we can do about this 'evil' apartment problem." Shikamaru said, pulling up a grateful Yabi.

He examined the door for a second before pulling out a kunai and fiddling it between the door and the frame beside the knob. A minute later, the door opened and he threw Yabi a smug look. She just stared at the *open* dark apartment in shock.

"…Wow. I wish I thought about that." She muttered, still slightly annoyed at herself.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, pulling her inside. "Come on…standing outside in the rain isn't doing any good." He flicked on a light switch an illuminated the room, shutting the door behind them.

They had stepped into the small (but cozy) living room. It was furnished with a comfortable looking couch and chair, with a small wooden table. Further in, it was attached to a small kitchen. The kitchen had a fridge, counter, sink, and another wooden table with 2 seats. There were two doors leading off from the right side of the living room, which were opposite to a book shelf already filled with books.

"It's perfect!" Yabi smiled, already heading towards the two doors. Shikamaru shrugged before closing the umbrella and trailing slightly behind her. The first door held a simple bedroom. There was a dresser, bed, lamp and closet. The second door led to a bathroom, obviously with a shower, toilet and sink.

"Looks like you're pretty easy to please." Shikamaru pointed out, smirking. Yabi shrugged and went to collapse on the couch, gesturing for Shikamaru to take the chair, which he did stiffly.

"I guess not, by the way, what were you doing out in the rain anyways?" Yabi asked curiously.

"Chouji ate dinner at my house and I decided to kill time by walking him home. Then…as I was walking back, I heard an oddly familiar voice yelling at some sort of inanimate object." He said, watching her carefully.

"Ah…okay. Well…If I have something in the kitchen, you want anything?" She said, walking towards the fridge.

When Yabi opened the door, it was already filled with food and drinks, causing her to smile brightly.

"Nahh…I should get home before my Mom starts freaking out. I'll catch you later I guess." Shikamaru said, already hesitantly opening his umbrella.

"Well…okay. I'd walk with you as thanks for getting me in…but I won't lie, I don't feel like it. So, thanks for opening my door. Hope you don't get TOO wet." Yabi said, smiling jokingly. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pulled on the door…it was stuck.

"I told you the door was evil." Yabi said, frowning. She pushed past him and started pulling on the door as hard as she could.

"Come…on" she mumbled through gritted teeth. When the door didn't move an inch, she growled and placed a foot on each side of the door on the frame. She stubbornly struggled with the door...to no avail…again.

"AGH. Evil stupid…Give me a hand over here!" Shikamaru gulped before grabbing Yabi firmly around the waist and pulling her towards him, trying to get the door open.

They struggled for a good few seconds before the door banged open, causing Yabi to lose her balance and fall backwards, where an unsuspecting Shikamaru was still grasping her around the stomach.

"AGHH!" They both yelled out. Yabi ended up sitting on Shikamaru's chest, still upright, while Shikamaru was grumbling, having fallen on his back from the impact. Not to mention he now had all of Yabi's weight on him.

"AH! Sorry Shikamaru!" Yabi squeaked out, jumping up and quickly helping him stand. Shikamaru, very red in the face, just groaned and rubbed his back grabbing his umbrella.

"Whatever Yabi, stuff happens. You might want to talk to the hokage about that though…Bye." He said rushing out the door. The confused Yabi just waved him off before cautiously closing the door, making a mental note to go out a window the next day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Kazekage-sama"_

"_What is it this time? I thought I told you not to bother me unless it was of utter importance"_

"_But this is important. Word is that Konoha has found the demon leader."_

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?_

_--_--_--_--_--_

"_Lord Orochimaru"_

"_Yes?"_

"_My sources have informed me that the hokage has found the demon leader"_

"_WHAT?!?"_

_--_--_--_--_--_

"_Pein-sama"_

"_What now, and make it quick"_

"_The legend has been confirmed. The demon leader is currently residing in Konoha"_

"…"

"_Sir?"_

"_Gather all members immediately"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Yabi-chaaaaaaan!! Rise and SHINE!!!!!"

"HOLY SNAP CRACKLE AND POP!!!!" She screamed out, falling off her bed, and on the ground, tangled in sheets. She looked up, bleary-eyed, to see a laughing Naruto, and grinning Sakura, and a smirking Sasuke. Kakashi was standing behind them shaking his head at Naruto.

"Eh..wuzzgoinon?" Yabi said, rubbing her eyes.

"It's nearly lunch time Yabi! Time to get going!" Yabi blinked.

"Lunch time? Why are you waking me up so early?!?! I don't have school today!" she said annoyed. They all sighed.

"You're right. You don't have school. You have training. Get up. Get dressed. Meet us in your living room." Kakashi said simply, leading the team out of the room.

Yabi grumbled and stood up groggily, examining her room. What was she supposed to wear? She checked the dresser that was already placed in her room. To her surprise, she found the drawers filled with clothes already. How very convenient. She decided not to dwell on it, and instead just grabbed some random clothes before walking into the bathroom.

*fifteen minutes later*

"Okay…so tell me again, why you're all in my house??" Yabi demanded as she walked out, clean, clothed, and ready to go. Team seven was seated all over her living room.

"Because we get the pleasure of training you. As you can see, we are simply dying of excitement." Sasuke said sarcastically. Naruto was mumbling something to himself, while Sakura examined the ceiling and Kakashi read Make out paradise.

"Ouch…that's cold." Kakashi stood up and pushed all of them out of the house.

"Come on, we have lots of work to do." He said as Yabi was dragged out the door.

"But…FOOD!! Aw..come on, I'm starving!" Yabi cried as the door shut behind her. She was so blinded by her hunger, she didn't notice when Kakashi managed to open the door without a struggle.

They ran all the way to the training ground, by jumping off buildings at top speed. By the time they got to the field, Yabi was panting already and was throwing Kakashi a dirty look. "JERK, I don't know how to run like that yet…" It was true. She had to run in the streets to keep up with them. And she had arrived minutes behind them.

"Lesson one…complete! Your speed is very impressive Yabi!" He said with a smile. Yabi groaned and fell to the ground in exasperation.

"I…despise you…" She muttered. She screamed and jumped up as a series of shuriken came flying at her face.

"WHAT THE HECK KAKASHI?!?!?" She yelled lividly.

"Strength training now! We have to cram your training into an hour because you slept in! no rests, we have a mission after this!" Yabi resisted the urge to punch him in the face.

Instead, she was instructed to punch a tree with all her might. Remembering what she was told the night before about subconsciously focusing chakra into her fists, she curiously punched a tree…to watch it break at her impact and crash to the ground.

"…Oh geez…" she muttered as the tree hit another one, causing that to crash to the ground as well. Kakashi smiled happily while the other three genin backed up with eyes wide in fear.

"…Okay…looks like that's covered…maybe we'll just go get that mission form the hokage then…" Kakashi decided outloud.

~*~Kakashi's POV~*~

I watched in awe as two trees crashed to the ground. Yabi looked as shocked as I was. I could help her with chakra control…but I couldn't help her when it came to controlling the amount of chakra in kicks and punches. Only one person could help her with that, and that one person's whereabouts were unknown.

I watched her curiously as we walked to the Hokage's office to get a mission. As I watched her joke around and talk with Naruto, I noticed I wasn't the only one gazing at her. Sasuke was lagging slightly behind, watching her every interaction with Naruto.

….What a curious girl.

~*~Third Person~*~

Team seven and Yabi arrived at the hokages office a few minutes later. Naruto excitedly burst through the doors, yelling at the top of his lungs, "HELLLOOOOO GRAMPA HOKAGE!!!! BRING ON THE MISSIONSS!!!!" Yabi facepalmed while the others just sighed, already used to Naruto's obnoxious behavior.

The hokage looked over the team boredly, his elbows resting on the desk. "…Right. Anyways, your mission is to deliver an important peace treaty to the neighboring waterfall village." The hokage said. Narutos eyes widened with excitement at the prospect of an important mission, while Yabi and Sasuke observed the old man suspiciously.

"Excuse me, Lord Hokage, but what is this peace treaty? And why would you give something so important to a genin team?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Well, we've had an alliance for many years now, and we signed a peace treaty. Every year, we transfer the treaty between villages to keep the bond strong. While it is important…it doesn't really exceed a C or B rank mission. No one is after the peace treaty, and the chances of getting attacked are nearly none." He then aimed his gaze at Yabi.

"However…you may be approached for other reasons…Anyways, your only job is to deliver the scroll safely before coming back. Remember, Yabi, this is your first mission and is something of a test. If you leave now you may be able to reach the village by nightfall, but otherwise you may have to camp for a night." The hokage then handed Kakashi a decorative scroll, which he immediately tucked into his pouch.

"Okay…leave within the hour, you are dismissed" The hokage said with a meaningful nod. They all nodded and left his office. As soon as the door closed, Naruto broke out into cheer.

"YESSS!!! WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT MISSION!! NEARLY A B-RANK!! OHHH MAN, I HOPE WE GET TO FIGHT SOME BAD GUYS!!! WOO-HOOO!!!" He screamed, pumping his fists in the air. Sakura sighed while Yabi cracked up into laughter.

Rolling his eyes, Kakashi started giving out orders, "Pack whatever you may need and meet at the front gates in 30 minutes. Don't be late" And he disappeared with a *poof*

"Well that's pretty hypocritical of him…" Yabi mumbled under her breath. Naruto chuckled before patting her on the back and running off. The remaining 3 genin just broke off and ran to their houses.

Yabi quickly packed some weapons and other random items in a backpack before running to the front gate. She was bursting with excitement and terror. It was hard to believe she would get to go on a mission with team 7!!!...but what if something went wrong? What if they got attacked? She couldn't help but worry she would just be a burden…

She sighed heavily and slunk to the ground. She rushed so much that it would still be 20 minutes until the others arrived. She ended up laying back and looking up at the clouds. So calming, so peaceful, so… "Hey!"…abruptly interrupted.

Yabi quickly sat upright with a confused look on her face. She glanced around for the source of the noise…when something wet hit her face.

"what the heck!" Within a moment she realized that wet thing was Akamaru's tongue. Kiba was laughing a few feet ahead of her. Yabi smiled softly and scratched Akamaru behind the ears for a minute before he barked and ran back towards Kiba.

"Hehe, sorry, he got away from me for a second…" Kiba said, rubbing the back of his neck. Yabi leaped up on her feet.

"Oh, no problem. He's a cute little guy…though I bet her ferocious in battle." Yabi said with a smile. Kiba chuckled and rustled akamaru's fur.

"That's for sure…hey, you're that Yabi Akuma right?...wow I can't believe the fuss everyone's making about you!" Yabi chuckled nervously and picked her backpack off the ground.

"eheh…yeah, me neither. I don't fully understand it myself." She explained, putting the backpack on her back. Kiba raised an eyebrow at her actions.

"Going somewhere?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm leaving on a mission with kakashi's team. I guess I'm a bit early.." Yabi said, looking down while scratching her ear.

Kiba nodded before a mischevious smirk came on his face, "So…what's your opinion on everyone so far? Naruto? Sasuke? Everyone? Don't worry, I won't tell" He said with a wink. Yabi observed him suspiciously for a second, but then shrugged and replied.

"Everyone seems pretty cool. Naruto and I get along great, and even Sasuke's been pretty cool. Sakura is…well, she's Sakura, I won't lie she just plain pisses me off. Shikamaru's also been really nice, Chouji seems cool…Ino seems annoying…and you and akamaru seem pretty fun. So far, Kakashi seems kind of manipulative. And the hokage…he's…different. And way too vague. I think that's everyone…" Kiba laughed.

"Wow, you talk a lot. Is that something you wanted to get off your chest or something?" He flung an arm around her shoulders, still chuckling. "Well, if you should ever need someone to talk to, or train with…or be bored with, me and akamaru are usually free" Kiba said jokingly. Yabi couldn't help but smile along with him, his mood was just contagious.

"Sorry dog boy, but I don't think she wants your fleas." Came a familiar, scowling voice. Both Kiba and Yabi jumped, and turned around to see an annoyed-looking Sasuke. Wait…when was he ever NOT annoyed?

Kiba scoffed and crossed his arms while Akamaru growled lowly. "Sasuke. I'm simply overjoyed to see you." He said sarcastically. He turned and winked at Yabi before walking off with Akamaru on his head.

"Well…as pleasant as this was Yabi, HE showed up so..I think I'll go rub my nose in some dirt to rid myself of the smell. Catch 'ya later"

Yabi mumbled "See ya" as a response before turning to Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. "You're early." She stated plainly. Sasuke scoffed and shoved his hands back in his pockets.

"So are you." He pointed out. Yabi rolled her eyes and sat back down on the ground.

"You didn't have to do that you know. I was happily getting along with Kiba. He's a cool guy" She said, glancing at Sasuke. He avoided her eye contact and sat down beside her, shrugging.

"You may not have beef with the guy, but I do. He's nearly as annoying as Naruto." Yabi rolled her eyes and looked up at the clouds.

"whatever…" she mumbled. Within seconds, she was in a trance. Staring up at the hypnotizing clouds and day dreaming away…

…

Peaceful…

…

"YABI AKUMA!!!!!"

That brought her out of her trance. She looked back down to earth to see Sasuke staring at her with a scowl. "I've called you 10 freaking times, what the heck were you thinking about??" Sasuke said with annoyance. Yabi shrugged and he sighed heavily.

"Anyways…what I was trying to say, was to watch your back on this mission." Yabi looked at him surprised.

"And you're telling me this, why..?" Sasuke sighed again, leaning back, using his arms as support.

"the hokage can't control the news that gets around. It will eventually reach rogue ninja and other villages and organizations that you are here. People will be after you. It may be a bit soon for others to find out…but we might be ambushed by someone who wants you." Sasuke said sternly. Yabi gulped and looked down.

"…I know. I'm terrified you guys will get hurt because of me. Please don't worry about me, and keep yourself safe." She said quietly, fiddling with the grass she was sitting on. Sasuke just looked at her shocked.

"Oh, um…yeah of course. I'll keep myself safe, but that doesn't mean I won't look out for you…" He mumbled, also looking down. They gave each other strange, and curious looks, but before either of them could talk, 2 loud and familiar voices were heard in the distance.

"BAKAAAAA!!! WHY WOULD YOU STOP FOR RAMEN!!! WE HAVE TO LEAVE IN FIVE MINUTES!!!!"

"B-BUT SAKURA-CHAN, I WAS HUNGRYYYY!!"

The faces whom those voices belonged to appeared a second later. Sakura was fuming about some random, non-important happening(again) and Naruto was looking defeated and…hungry.

Once Sasuke and Yabi were joined by the louder ones of the group, everyone sat in awkward silence…It was awkward. Luckily, their sensei appeared in a puff of smoke scaring the daylights out of them a few minutes later.

"HOLY CRAP KAKASHI-SENSEI, YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!!!!" Naruto yelled, grasping his heart. Kakashi just rolled his eyes while everyone else sweatdropped.

"..right, because that is even mildly possible…Is everyone ready?" he asked, looking at the team. Seeing as all of them had backpacks and determined looks, he nodded approvingly and faced outwards of the gates.

"Alrighty then…let's move out!!" And with that, they started on their journey, leaving the safety of the village.

**A/N: YAY!!! First update in over a month!!!! *shot***

…**Sorry. I really am. Anyways, Thanks to the following people!!! (who are amazing)**

**Demon of my heart and mind, PandaBelz, imm0rtal, Raine20oo, Kubo Tite-sensei is god!**

**Thankyouuuuuuuu!!! XD I hope you all haven't abandoned me because of lack of updates .**

**Anyways…If you want explanations, spoilers, hints, etc, the 'important' chapter is an author's note with some updates and info :D**

**SO….Not many announcements or anything…sooo…Thanks SOOOOOOOOO much for reading!!!!! Please Review!!! ^-^**

**~ember-chan**


	7. An Evil Presence Looms

_**Forever Nightmares**_

_**A Naruto fanfic**_

_Summary: One day, two girls are mysteriously transported to the Naruto world. Yabi Akuma, confused and desperate, learns of an ancient prophecy from the third hokage. She finds out just how much she and her friend Kanbi are involved in the fate of the world. It's now up to them to determine who lives and who dies, in the world of twisted fate and broken friendships. Turning against each other, Yabi must lead those of pure hearts to victory in battle, while Kanbi must decide where her loyalty lays while she meddles with the forces of evil._

~*~Chapter Six~*~  
_An Evil Presence Looms_

~*~Yabi's POV~*~

The next hour or so was pretty uneventful. Kakashi read his book…Sakura fought with Naruto…Then Naruto fought with Sasuke…Then Sakura attempted to flirt with Sasuke…Then Sasuke would scoff and walk beside me…and the process would start over. I stayed silent the whole time. I was worried, happy, anxious, scared, and excited all at the same time. Did they have to go through this EVERY mission?

I continued to block out Team seven's constant bickering as I stayed absorbed in my own thoughts when I noticed Kakashi stiffen in front of me. I think only me and Sasuke reacted when he did that, but even Sakura and Naruto knew something was wrong when Kakashi put his book away.

I froze, were we being attacked because of my presence? Or were these just ordinary bandits? Or maybe there was nothing at all, and this was just a false alarm?...Nah. Not Kakashi, sure he was weird sometimes, but he was elite. He wouldn't make a mistake.

Reaching this conclusion, I silently pulled a kunai out of the holster on my right leg, while Sasuke did the same. Naruto and Sakura were all looking up into the trees, looking for a sign of an enemy attacker.

Just then I felt the cold metal against my neck. I dropped my kunai in surprise and fear while Sasuke scowled at the person behind me. (Who I couldn't see)

"Don't move, or I'll slice her pretty little neck open" The man behind me hissed. I could feel his thick, gross breath on the back of my head…it was nearly nauseating.

"let go of her right now, or you're going to pay the price" A familiar voice warned. To my surprise, it wasn't Kakashi or Naruto, but Sasuke. The man behind me just laughed.

"Oh dear…The kid is going to threaten me! Whatever shall I do?" He faked worry in his voice before scoffing, "get them." There was mass movement in the trees, and in a second, everyone else was in the same position I was. A long katana held to their neck, by a gross bandit behind them.

"Who are you" I hissed. At this, the man tightened his grip, digging the sword in ever so slightly, making small beads of blood appear.

Sakura gasped and Naruto lost it. "HEY YOU BIG STINKY BANDIT!!! YOU GIVE HER ONE MORE CUT AND YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT!!!!" He screamed, struggling against his holder. The man who was holding Naruto hit the pressure point on his neck, knocking Naruto unconscious immediately.

"NARUTOOOOO!!!!" I screamed. Despite what had just happened to Naruto when he struggled, I desperately pulled against my captors grip. He continued to dig his sword into my neck. I gasped as warm blood started to hit my collar bone. This wasn't good. I looked desperately at Kakashi who was making no attempt at…anything…What the HELL?

In fact…Sasuke wasn't doing anything either…or Sakura…what was going on?

"What did you do to them..?" I growled, trying to move my neck back from the blade. This earned a chuckle form behind me, "So you finally noticed? They've all been caught in a genjutsu. You however haven't. The fact that you managed to evade it is very impressive indeed. That alone can make you very valuable…"

What was he talking about?? I didn't release anything! Shaking with rage and fury, I focused all my chakra to my right foot, and stomped down on his toes as hard as possible. He yelped with pain and immediately relinquished his grip. I managed to get away from him, grabbing his sword in the process.

The man fell to the ground, clenching his foot in agony. Judging by the position it was in…I'd say I used a little too much chakra and it was now broken…Oh well, he had it coming. The other bandits were giving me curious, yet angry looks.

They all dropped the unresponsive ninja, and started circling me. "Umm…oh shit" I mumbled. I awkwardly held the sword out in front of me, trying to watch all three of them at once.

"You hurt the bosses foot…that's sort of rude, you know?" One of them said snidely. The second one scoffed, while the last one laughed.

"And now…now it's three against one…what're you gonna do, girly?" The third one said thickly. I desperately looked around. It I was back home…I would run. Fast. But I couldn't leave team seven…no…I WOULDN'T leave team seven. I grasped the sword with a new look of seriousness on my face.

"…You guys are going to pay the ultimate price for hurting my friends…and sakura." I mumbled, making sure to disassociate myself from that corny fangirl…

They all laughed, "You..right! That's a riot" One of them called out, I lost track of which was which.

Uncontrollable and inexplicable anger, hatred, and…chakra boiled up inside of me. Were they indicating that I was weak..?...No one, NO ONE gets away with that. With one last scowl, I moved quickly and caught one of the men off guard. Without planning or thinking ahead, I slashed as hard as I could at his front, causing a long cut to erupt with blood. The man immediately fell backwards, while his comrades looked at me fearfully.

"Lost your confidence?" I said, cockily. I didn't know where this power…or these words…or where anything was coming from.

They paled slightly as I casually wiped some of the guy's blood off my hand. I jumped up and sliced downwards at the slower-looking one of the remaining bandits. I cut deep enough into his shoulder to make him cry out in pain and fall to the ground, already gushing blood.

I stood directly in front of the last attacker, eyeing him with a dead stare. He was already recoiling in terror. "W-what are you?? Who are you, how are you doing this?? You're just a kid!!"

"I…am no ordinary kid." I started with a smirk. _wait…why am I saying this?? I wanted to keep this a secret, it's like someone else is talking for me, what the HELL?!?!?_ Despite my common sense screaming inside my head, I continued, "I…am Yabi Akuma." The man yelled out at my name and started running away. The inexplicable monster inside of me boiled up again, and before either of us knew it, He had a large cut across his back, and he was on the floor unconscious, his own blood starting to surround him.

Hatred in my eyes, I turned to finish off the one who had captured me originally, only to find…he was gone. Scoffing, I threw the sword aside. He was probably too scared to face me.

Wait…WHAT?!?!?!?

Where the heck did that thought come from?!?!? Where did this whole new person come from!?!?!!?

I looked down at my hands and started to scream as my eyes quivered in fear. What had just happened?!?!?! Why did I act like that?!?!?!?

My hands were smeared red from the blood that had run down the blade, and the handle on the sword I had just…no. no. NO!!!

I did not just kill 3 men, please, don't tell me I killed them!!

White as a sheet, I immediately ran to check all of their pulse's…

…

I breathed a sigh of relief. They were all alive, and only one of them was unconscious. Quavering in fear, they all disappeared in a puff of smoke. I was shocked, but relieved at the same time. They were probably okay. I didn't have time to dwell on how they disappeared like that, and instead crawled over to Naruto to try to wake him up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You may stand." A cold voice rose above the midst. Nine tall pillars arose from the ground, a barely visible shape stood on top of each of them.

A small, hunched person stood in the middle of the 9 pillars, nervously observing his predicament.

"Well? What do you have to report?" The same, cold voice said.

Shaking in fear, the unknown man in the middle shrunk in fear slightly before replying, "I've confirmed it's her and…she's strong. Frightfully strong. She didn't seem to know what she was doing, she just…attacked us. We were toast from the beginning. She definitely has potential. And lots of it. I think.."

"I didn't ask for your opinion. I asked for a report." The cold voice said icily. The man in the middle hastily nodded, "Forgive me, sir" He said bowing low.

There was a scoff, an explosion, and the man lay dead in the middle of the floor.

"…Deidara, was that really necessary?" A new voice asked.

"He was annoying, and no longer needed, hn." Another, deeper voice responded. The cold voice spoke up.

"That's enough. You are all dismissed." All of the nearly invisible bodies left immediately, except for one, who lagged behind, staring at the now dead body.

"…I wonder what happened to his foot…?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They had resumed walking shortly after Yabi had figured out how to release the genjutsu. Kakashi was still in a state of shock, he couldn't believe he fell for genjutsu so easily when Yabi somehow managed to avoid it!

Yabi just avoided contact with all of them for the rest of the night. She was still reliving what she had done only a few hours ago…what was that? Why did she attack those men so violently?

She shook herself out of her thoughts, and looked on at the passing scenery, worry line creasing her forehead.

Sakura and Naruto were abnormally quiet. They occasionally looked over at the distracted Yabi. She had refused to say what exactly happened to the men, she just said that she fought a little and they left.

But that didn't explain the blood on her hands. Sasuke didn't move his eyes off her. He had a glazed over, curious expression, but Yabi was oblivious to it all. She just couldn't take her mind off the…evil…that took over her. Was this the evil obligation the Hokage was talking about…?

They walked for several more hours, but stopped at the edge of the forest at dusk. "We'll rest here." Kakashi stated plainly, causing Yabi to snap out of her trance. She nodded and gloomily walked over to a lone rock were she plopped down, rest her head in her hands.

The rest of the night went on normally. Sakura and Naruto started fighting again, Kakashi read his book, and Sasuke observed the mulling Yabi. She stared at the ground with frown lines creasing her forehead. No one could figure out what she was thinking about.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Daisuke. Come" A shallow voice echoed through the dark, rocky hall. There was a flash, and a man on one knee bowed before a dark shadow.

"You called, Kanbi-sama?" He replied, his voice dripping with admiration, causing Kanbi to smile evilly.

"Do not bow before me, Daisuke. I think it's high time we discuss our next move." Daisuke immediately stood, standing more than a foot over Kanbi, who smiled darkly again.

"We need to take care of our little demon friend, and I was thinking about recruiting a little help" She said, her voice venomous. Daisuke however was unfazed; he continued to stare at her as though she was god.

"A brilliant idea, m'lady. May I ask, who…?" Kanbi turned around and started pacing.

"Well, I've been thinking…I need a gullible fool who shares the same views, has powers, but will be easy to cast aside when I am finished with them." She smiled again, this time exposing all of her teeth, some of which were dangerously pointy, "Luckily, I know of two forces that will be begging to be at my side if I tell them the right things" Daisuke chuckled darkly.

"You truly are cruel…outstanding kuro-san. I think I already know who one of those gullible fools are…"

Kanbi laughed, "Well it is terribly obvious that I should go after Orochimaru. While he may pale in comparison to me, he isn't stupid, and he isn't weak. And with the other combined force, I will be more than a match for any pathetic hidden village." This is when Daisuke couldn't seem to know where his mistresses thoughts were going.

"Who else is there..?" he asked frowning.

Kanbi let out a loud laugh, smacking Daisuke across the large room, into a wall. "FOOL! They have been after Konoha for years!...I of course am going to go to the stone village, where the raikage will no doubt be honored to do my bidding. Of course, from there he has the power to get the whole land of lightning involved." She finished, cackling.

Daisuke stood up, looking slightly dazed, though he ignored the fact that he nearly got a concussion from Kanbi, and smiled darkly.

"You are truly magnificent…" Kanbi cackled again throwing her arms out, "I know!"

Daisuke soon join in the malicious laughter, and soon dark laughs were echoing throughout the whole base.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a quick meal of fish and food pellets, Yabi took off into the forest to find a place away from everyone else. She settled for a rock by a river in a clearing, where the stars and moon twinkled beautifully against the water. She curled up in to a ball, burying her face into her knees, just blocking everything out.

She had not been able to stop dwelling on it. There was no question; there was an evil brewing inside her. An evil she could not control. And if that evil ever managed to take over…it would be her fault when the world came to an end.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Came a raspy voice. Yabi turned behind her to see Naruto looking at her expectantly, with his hands in his pockets. With a small smile and nod, she scooted over and patted a space beside her.

Naruto smiled and sat down beside her, letting his legs dangle over the rock. "…You were acting strangely today. Are you alright?" He asked, looking at her with concern.

Yabi put her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms around her shins. "…Promise not to tell anyone, Naruto?" Naruto nodded eagerly, with a serious look on his face.

"Yabi, come on, you know you can trust me! Believe it!" Yabi smiled and sighed.

"…I'm just…so…scared. And worried, about…everything. After those rogue ninja caught you under the genjutsu…this weird thing happened to me. It was horrible." Naruto gave her a strange look.

"What do you mean? Did they hurt you?" Yabi shook her head.

"…No. They didn't hurt me, but…I nearly killed them. I don't know what happened, it was like…something inside of me just…took over. I couldn't control it. It was more power than I have on my own. It was so scary, I thought I was going crazy, I thought…" She drifted off, averting his gaze.

"I understand completely." Naruto admitted solemnly. Yabi looked at him with shock.

"R-really?" He nodded.

"Yeah…The same thing happens to me when the nine-tailed fox takes over…" He got a glazed-over expression as he stared up towards the moon. "I get amazing amounts of power…but I used to be unable to control it. It nearly took over me…If it wasn't for the seal, I don't know what would've happened."

Yabi nodded understandingly and gazed curiously at Naruto before looking down at her toes. "…Mine is sort of like that, but unlike you, it's not like there's another presence inside of me. It's just…evil. It changes the way I think. While I'm still in control…my thoughts are different…my actions are different…it's difficult to explain."

Naruto smiled sympathetically, "well…while it might be different, it's still the same. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out how to control it. And if not…maybe you can get it sealed if it becomes a bad problem…"

Yabi blinked, smiling at Naruto, "You know…you're acting really out of character. You're quiet…understanding…calm…and smart." Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"well, you know…WAIT! What do you mean I'm acting out of character! I'm always understanding..smart…and those other things you said!" Naruto replied, indignantly. Yabi laughed and uncurled her limbs.

"Thanks for the pep talk, Naruto. I feel loads better now." She said, standing up and stretching. Naruto jumped up alongside of her, grinning like an idiot again.

"heh, no problem, yabi. You can count on me!" Yabi laughed and jumped off the rock, walking back into the trees.

"we should get back, Naruto, come on!" Naruto followed suit, and walked alongside her, hands behind his head.

Yabi and Naruto returned to the team campsite soon, sitting by the fire with the rest of team seven for a while before turning in for the night.

Kakashi had arranged for all of them to keep watch in 2 hour intervals, in case any more ninja should show up. Kakashi took first watch, while Sasuke took second. It was when Sakura took her watch when trouble started to brew.

---___---___---___---___---___---___---

Sakura sat by the fire, which had been reduced to embers, struggling to keep her eyes open. It was well past midnight, and the day had been extremely tiresome.

Before she knew it, her eyes started drooping…she snapped her head up only to close her eyes again. She should've gotten Yabi to take her watch early. She should've wakened Kakashi to say she just couldn't put up with it. But her pride, and want to be useful got in the way. Her drowsiness got beyond her control, and she collapsed on her side in a deep slumber within a few minutes.

It was then when the mysterious person, shrouded in the shadows decided to make their move. He carefully maneuvered towards the sleeping team, without making as much as a whisper. After a quick observation of the campsite, he laid eyes on his target. The girl slumbering in the grass, under a tree. He slowly approached her, pulling out a kunai in the process. With a low, dark chuckle, he placed the kunai to the girl's neck. "Such a shame…she had bright prospects apparently…" The kunai glinted in the moonlight, before the man's shadow drowned it out.

---___---___---___---___---___---___---

Sakura was the first to wake up the next morning. Stretching, she slowly got to her feet yawning. "Hmm…that was an uncomfortable sleep…wait…sleep? I fell asleep on watch!!" She quickly looked around the ground, panicking. Everything seemed to be in order…there was no sign of a struggle or fight…looks like she would be let off easy.

"Hmm…or better yet. Sasuke would just chew me out if he knew I fell asleep on watch…yabi was supposed to be after me, I can just set it up so it looks like she was the one who fell asleep on her watch…" Sakura thought to herself. While she knew it was wrong, she was worried that Sasuke was getting close to Yabi. She had been trying to catch Sasuke's attention for years, but he focuses on some girl who showed up only a few days ago!

…hesitating, Sakura looked around for Yabi…to find she wasn't in sight.

Eyes wide with sudden fear, Sakura looked all around for Yabi…she wasn't there. Maybe she took off into the forest…? Yes…that was a possibility. She walked closer to the trees to find Yabi. She approached the tree that Yabi had fallen asleep under the previous night, and stopped dead in her tracks, eyes quivering with fear. Without thinking, she let out a piercing scream.

Sasuke Naruto and Kakashi woke with a start, and ran towards sakura as fast as possible, already pulling out weapons. Naruto and Sasuke dropped their weapons in shock when they saw what Sakura was looking at, while Kakashi solemnly closed his eyes, placing a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"…You fell asleep didn't you?" He whispered to Sakura. She didn't respond. She was still frozen in fear at the sight of the puddle of blood, and Yabi's torn sweater.

**A/N: dun dun dunnnnnnnn…..**

**XD cliffhanger…sorry if that dragged on a bit too long . (like…the end part, the chapter itself was shorter than usual)**

**Buutttt…I thought I should update you on the status of the story!!! :D**

**I've gotten up to chapter 12 planned out…but…my tablet broke TT_TT…That doesn't have anything to do with typing, but I'm still pretty bummed out... Anyways, hope this chapter wasn't TOO disappointing. I promise, it's about to get really interesting. I just had to end there because, well…obvious reasons. The next chapter will be LONNNGGG…in fact; I'm going to start typing up the chapter now. (just because I've finally figured out where I'm going with this story…and it's going to get good XD)**

**Anywho…thanks to…****Chanirra**** for the fave…that's it since the last update TT_TT**

**I guess it's my fault, I went a whole month without updating…I think I lost the few readers I had…Oh well. I suppose I should work on my other story…otherwise some people are going to come after me 0.o**

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE review!!**

**Also, is there a pairing you LOVE?? gaaraXsakura, sasukeXhinata (not those specifically…I just threw those out as examples)**

**Leave a review asking for a pairing to put into the story! I haven't decided on any canon pairings yet, so…;] I think I'll leave that up to your guys to decide…**

**~ember-chan**


End file.
